Orihime in the traveler Castle
by Aime-Hime
Summary: Orihime huye lejos bajo el efecto de un terrible maleficio y sin querer encuentra el castillo del mago mas temido por la región comenzando a trabajar en el. Sin saber que el hombre que esta apunto de robarle el corazon es del que siempre estuvo enamorada.
1. Mi locura… y el hechizo de la bruja

Bueno para comenzar, se que dije que les iba a traer dos Fics de magia pues lo siento sera solo uno :( Tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar y aun me falta por terminar el otro así que se pospone para después u,u

(Ya mas feliz) Olis queridos lectores :D! Si como ustedes pensaron por el nombre del Fic, este esta totalmente inspirado en la pelicula Howl's Moving Castle de Hayao Miyazaki, Esta pelicula me encanta puesto que fue uno de mis primeros "animes" de la infancia :') Ademas de que Howl es uno de mis primeros amores es demasiado cool y sexy *O* El estudio Ghibli ah estado conmigo por siempre xD. La historia original pertenece a Diana Wynne Jones que su libro es espectacular 100% recomendado. Bueno sin mas este fic no sera totalmente igual solo me base en algunas ideas, así que lo haré a la bleach ;)! Obvio con toquecitos de magia muajajaja *-* **Enjoy IT!**

**N/A:** Bleach es de Kubo-sama, Howl's Moving Castle pertenece originalmente a Diana Wynne Jones y fue animada y llevada a la pantalla grande por Hayao Miyazaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi locura… y el hechizo de la bruja.<strong>

-lluvia…-pronuncio. Las gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo una por una, hasta fundirse con el viento y convertirse en un gran aguaceron. -kya!- corria de entre los bosques para buscar algun refugio,sus pies tropezaban torpemente por el lodo que se formaba, y su respiracion se agitaba, hasta que alcanzo ver a lo lejos una casita de espera para el tren.

Se sento en la banca y suspiro. Era muy raro que en esa epoca lloviera, pero ¿que se le podia hacer? Comenzo a secar su larga melena naranja, era un color demasiado hermoso para los hombres –_algo sin igual…_- y algo envidioso para las mujeres –_¡una completa rareza!_- lo agito un poco y lo acomodo detrás en su espalda, exprimio su falda de color azul celeste y su blusa color rosa palo.

Temblo, el viento era fuerte y muy helado, sus dientes tintineaban y sus piernas de escalofrios se llenaban. ¿Qué hora era ya? Estar cerca del lago, le habia absorvido su tiempo, - _¡es imposible no quedarte embobada!_- se dijo. –_su agua cristalina y tan transparente, los peces nadando de un lado a otro. Una imagen muy hermosa y relajadora- penso._ –_ni siquiera medi el tiempo, y ahora estoy toda empapada_-

Trato de apaciguar al frio abrazandose, pero era inutil. Exhalaba su aire para contenerlo en sus manos y frotarlas, la poca calidad que sentia hacia que su corazon se calmara al menos un poco. Se quedo sentada ah esperar a que cesara la lluvia, las gotas caian sobre las plantas, pero lo que mas llamo su atencion fueron las flores. Sus almas salian a jugar con la lluvia, era algo magico ver como se desprendian de su cuerpo inmovil solo para sentir el agua bajo sus rostros, sus cuerpos de mujeres, blancos y resplandecientes, bailaban alrededor de sus mismos cuerpos tiesos que eran sostenidos por las raices hacia su santa tierra.

Sonrio muy feliz, nunca habia estado tan lejos del pueblo, y mucho menos habia tenido la suerte de precensiar un show tan magico como el de este momento.

Solrafila's, ese era el nombre de su hogar, el unico en el cual habitaban en su mayoria los humanos y alguno que otro mago o bruja. Ese lugar era el centro de todo, mas bien era como una gran estacion de tren, ya que de ahí podias partir hacia cualquier otra ciudad vecina o lejana, tambien era el refugio por miedo de los humanos hacia los hechizeros, es por eso que en Solrafila's, por ser una via muy transitada, no gobernaba la paz que muy merecida se tenia. Y en algunos casos, la guerra se ah vivido en esa magica y perfecta ciudad.

Por eso la llamaban "la ciudad de las sorpresas" por que nunca te imaginarias que era lo que podria pasar.

Olvido a Solrafila's por un momento y observo.

Ahora las ninfas, -nombre al cual la chica les habia puesto- se tomaban de las manos formando un circulo alrededor de sus cuerpos inmoviles, no comprendia lo que se proponian hacer, asi que siguio mirando. Empezaron a cantar, una tonada bella y melodiosa, de pronto, sus ojos parecian llamas que no extinguian bajo la fuerte lluvia, y sus cuerpos se empezaron a iluminar, abriendose asi las flores y saliendo mas y mas ninfas. La logica de la chica llego a que las ninfas le daban vida a seres de su misma especie, embelleciendo cada vez mas a la flor, y haciendo cada vez mas magico el show.

Continuaron cantando hasta que de pronto un chillido de dolor mas bien de terror proveniente de una de ellas atemorizo a las demas, todas corrieron hasta volver a fucionar su alma con la flor. No comprendia el porque, solo se sintio asustada por el comportamiento de estas. Unos pasos detras de ella sonaron cada vez mas cerca, cerro fuerte sus ojos aun con frio, su corazon palpitaba fuerte y sus nervios aumentaban, hasta que llego una persona a sentarse a un lado de ella en la banca…

-haa! ¿Que lluvia no?- preguntaba la persona quien yacia encapuchada solo para tener una conversacion. Al parecer era un hombre… y joven, penso, su voz era grave mas no ronca como la de un viejo.

-s-si… e-es raro en es-sta e-epoca- sus dientes parecian un cascanueces muy agitado. No podia evitarlo tenia mucho frio. Lo cual no fue ignorado por aquel joven.

-wow que es eso…- dijo apuntando hacia la direccion contraria por donde estaban las ninfas para que la chica volteara con curiosidad, lo que consiguio, y en cuestion de segundos, con un chasquido de dedos, aparecio otra capucha de color verde oscuro y la poso sobre la cabeza de esta.

-toma…- dijo con encanto en su voz, ya que su rostro aun se mantenia escondido.

-de donde lo sacaste?- decia mientras se la ponia para ya no sentir frio, miro cuidadosamente al chico, quien no llevaba nada a su lado, ni un bolso, o alguna otra cosa de donde pudiera haberla sacado. Entonces ¿de donde? -digamos que la traia aqui adentro conmigo… ademas un caballero no puede dejar que tal joven hermosa se resfrie, ¿o si?- alcanzo a visualizar su sonrisa gracias a la luz de la lampara, y se sonrojo completamente ante sus palabras, nadie le habia dicho tales cumplidos antes. Solo habia presensiado los piropos vulgares de algunos soldados quienes se encontraban ebrios o algunos idiotas sin cerebro -como los llamaba ella-

-g-gracias- dijo sonrojada. Miro hacia al frente, espero de nuevo a que aquellas ninfas aparecieran, pero nada. Era raro, por alguna razon queria presenciar el show a lado de aquel extraño. Un fuerte viento soplo sobre ellos, abrazandose a si misma, inhalo el aire que venia en contra, trayendo asi el aroma de aquel joven, era uno embriagador y agradable. Alrededor se escucho un sonido fuerte como el de una locomotora. Mas nunca paso algun tren por ahí. La chica volteaba para todos lados buscando al dueño de esos ruidos, pero nada.

-pronto dejara de llover…- pronuncio el joven, alzo su rostro para observar las nubes, ¿como podia decir eso cuando el cielo negro se hallaba? Las nubes llenas de agua no se desprenden en un dia, penso con inteligencia.

- no creo que sea… ehh?- abrio sus ojos como platos, ¡el chico ya no estaba! En un segundo desaparecio, ni siquiera escucho pisadas como en su llegada. Y se habia quedado con su capucha, ella no era de las que se quedaban con cosas que no le pertenecieran. Suspiro un poco y bajo la mirada, habia algo atorado en la pata de la banca, se acerco y jalo lo que parecia un pañuelo, - _¿sera de el?_- se pregunto curiosa, era blanco con un bordado de rosas azules una en cada esquina, y sobre una flor aparecia las iniciales de I.K. Como si de un nombre se tratara. Algo extraño pasaba, ya no escuchaba el goteo que golpeaba con el techo de lamina de la casita, volteo sorprendida de lo que veia.

-imposible… -pronuncio ante su sorpresa- la lluvia ceso- salio para mirar mejor el cielo, eso era magia de seguro, las nubes negras se dispersaban y de entre ellas salian unas completamente blancas y esponjosas, mientras que el sol se mostraba con un brillante resplandeciente mejor que el anterior y un arcoiris se formaba de entre las nubes.

Como de repente se venia casi un moonson y ahora estaba completamente despejado? Algo extraño y extravagante, penso. Se quito la capucha y la guardo en su bolso junto con el pañuelo, pues ya no habia frio que pudiera tapar. Se estiro un poco observando con felicidad el drastico cambio del clima, y se propuso a llegar a su ciudad antes del anochecer.

Despues de caminar por el gran bosque, llego a Solrafila's su pueblo natal. Alcanzo a subir en un tren, encontro un lugar y se sento a descanzar. No era facil caminar desde el bosque hasta la ciudad. Se bajo del transporte en una esquina algo robusta y deteriorada, en ella habia un letrero que decia _"Taberna Sloth"_ al parecer estaba cerca de su casa,comenzo a caminar por la calle observando el vecindario ya conocido, la casita de la señora Vane, la hermosa floreria del viejo Henry, y al final el parque de las estrellas. Nombre el cual fue puesto por ella y su mejor amigo, solian estar ahí los dias de luna llena y miraban las estrellas que adornaban a la luna como si fueran pendientes o collares. «_Orihime_» pronuncio aquella vez su amigo de ojos azules, decidio llamarlo asi, al ultimo dia que se vieron. A lo lejos, en contra esquina de aquel parque, se podia ver que decia _"Sastreria inoue"_. Era una tienda donde vendian sombreros, y se dedicaban hacer atuendos a medida.

Era muy reconocida ya que las telas que usaban eran muy finas y los trajes que realizaban eran de muy buena calidad. Nunca encontrarian un hilo suelto en algo terminado. Llego hasta ahí y saco unas llaves de su bolso. Abrio la puerta y entro -claro no sin antes cerrarla- paso por los estantes que tenian pedazos de tela y una que otra aguja o hilo para coser, -_estoy en casa…_- se dijo a si misma, se dirigio a las escaleras con rumbo a su habitacion. Tomo un refrescante baño y prosigio hacia su cama para poder dormir, no sin antes sonrojarse por recordar la sonrisa y las palabras de aquel joven, cuyo aroma era agradable.

-_si tan solo pudiera verlo otra vez…_- pronuncio soñolienta, hasta bostezar y quedar profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p>TOC TOC! Eran los golpes que provenian de la puerta principal…<p>

-ORIHIME! Despierta!- grito completamente euforica una mujer mientras golpeaba la puerta del local. Orihime abrio los ojos con pesadez, ¿que era todo ese alboroto por la mañana? Bajo hasta llegar a la puerta principal, la abrio con una cara de muy pocos amigos al ver a la responsable de todo el escandalo.

- ¡vaya! Hasta que decides despertar, bella durmiente- dijo pasando como juan por su casa, tomo el sillon mas cercano y se sento cruzando sus piernas.

-¡Matsumoto! Te eh dicho que dejes las visitas matutinas, me has despertado de un gran sueño…- tomo aciento en una silla que agarro desde la cocina hasta quedar a la par de la rubia. Matsumoto era una mujer muy hermosa de cuerpo completamente desarrollado. Era rubia y tenia unas orbes azules muy preciosas. Era la mujer mas conocida de la ciudad por ser la que mas maridos se halla cargado, por alguna razon todos sus ex exposos terminan en la ruina y con grandes deudas en los bancos.

-deja tu sueño de lado, tengo algo que mostrarte…!mira! – estiro su mano para que viera el enorme anillo de diamente en su dedo anular -¡me volvere a casar!- decia sonriente.

-¡de nuevo! Matsumoto debes de dejar tu hobby de casarte cada mes, recuerda que tu reputacion no va nada bien…- se acerco para ver mejor el anillo –wow, aunque es muy bello.- dijo sorprendida.

-¿Lo ves? Y es mas grande que el anterior. Ademas… ¿A quien le importa lo que la gente piense? Jaja cualquier hombre ah caido a mis pies…no hay nadie a quien no pueda conquistar- rio con superioridad hasta que la campana de la puerta sono de nuevo.

-en eso estas equivocada matsumoto- se escucho la voz desde la puerta principal.

-¡Tatsuki!- corrio orihime a su encuentro recibiendola con un fuerte abrazo.

-hola orihime, matsumoto – saludo la pelinegra.

-¿asi? Entonces explicame por que estoy equivocada- pregunto orgullosa la boluptuosa mujer olvidando completamente el saludo de bienvenida.

-Pues por que si hay un hombre el cual se podria resistir a tus encantos- comento tatsuki con seguridad

-¿Encerio? Hay alguien que si usa la cabeza de arriba jajaja- reia divertida la pelinaranja.

-Ja-Ja- dijo sarcastica- muy graciosa orihime, pues si tan segura estas, dime el nombre de aquel hombre en el cual depositas tu fe…tatsuki- reto matsumoto.

-Ichigo…- el silencio en la habitacion era incomodo. Al escuchar ese nombre su piel de gallina salia a la superficie y el comerse las uñas era prueba de sus nervios.

-¡Nunca me meteria con un mago! Que insinuas tatsuki, acaso ¿quieres que me devoren?- su miedo era transparente, en su rostro se reflejaba.

- Ichigo… el mago mas temido y amado. Eh escuchado que enamora a las mujeres para devorarse su corazon. Tal vez algun dia te devorara matsumoto- reia a carcajadas orihime por el rostro palidesco de la rubia, tal vez asi dejara de ser la viuda negra del pueblo.

-pues ya vez… aunque sea un mago, es un hombre ¿no?- sonreia triunfante la chica- asi que eh ganado ¿verdad?-

-¡hmp! ¡Como si me importara! – respondio la rubia haciendo un puchero.

-tranquila matsumoto… solo era una broma- comento orihime.

-dejando eso de lado…¿Qué es esto orihime?- pregunto tatsuki cambiando el tema, con el pañuelo blanco en su mano.

-¡AH! Eso es… esto… ¡nada!- corrio hasta arrebatarselo, lo cual no consiguio. La pelinegra la esquivaba cada vez que trataba de quitarselo, su rostro se mostraba rojo y nervioso.

-Para ser nada se ve muy importante para ti ¿ehh?- dijo la rubia- interesante…-

-¡no te lo dare!-grito tatsuki algo mareada de tanto esquivar a orihime, a lo que la pelinaranja puso cara de perrito bajo la lluvia, sabia que la pelinegra era debil ante esa mirada y flojo el agarre del pañuelo. Cosa que no fue ignarada por orihime, quien no lo penso dos veces y se abalanzo contra ella. Obtuviendo de premio el pañuelo.

-vamos orihime…sabes que nunca nos guardamos secretos- acoto tatsuki.

-es cierto, mira cada vez que me comprometo, son las primeras a las que pienso en contarselo. Asi que…¿Quién es el afortunado?- pregunto picara la ojiazul.

-¿!AH! ¿A-a-afortunado?- matsumoto rio ante la cara roja de orihime.

-Ohh… asi que si es de un hombre jejeje…- rio la pelinegra

-¡Claro que no!- grito orihime sonrojada.

-¿Aun lo vas a negar? Vamos orihime, esto ya no es divertido. Ademas vi sus iniciales en el pañuelo…- se acomodo en el sillon mientras se recargaba sobre sus piernas.

-¿Cómo lograste verlo desde lejos? ¡Yo lo tenia en la mano y ni siquiera vi nada!- decia resignada tatsuki mientras buscaba algo en el pañuelo que se encontraba aprisionado por las manos de orihime.

-Vision radiactiva ¿tal vez?- comento divertida matsumoto.

-¡mentira!-nego tatsuki.

-Matsumoto estar con tantos hombres ya te afecto ¿verdad?- dijo inocente orihime.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Lo vi desde que entre ah la casa ¡por dios! Orihime como que con tantos hombres, ¿eh!- confeso irritada la rubia. Y era cierto, mientras que golpeaba la puerta para despertar a orihime, observo por el ventanal de la puerta que habia algo sobresaliente en la mesita de coser. No era algo ordinario. No ante los ojos de Matsumoto Rangiku. Miro mejor y vio como una esquina del pañuelo caia con elegancia sobre la mesa, logro visualizar unas iniciales. Por supuesto que si hubiera sido hecho por la pelinaranja era ovbio que tuvieran sus iniciales ¿no? Al contrario ese no era su nombre, y mucho menos el estilo de orihime. Las rosas azules para orihime, no existian. –_Solo es el sueño de alguna persona fantasiosa_- siempre se repetia. Pero si no era de ella, entonces ¿de quien?

-¡Matsumoto eres genial! Mira que observar tan bien desde el ventanal…¿Quién lo diria? Jajaja- decia burlona una tatsuki.

-¡Callate Arisawa! Asi nunca lograras casarte… aunque eso ahora no es importante. Orihime no trates de evadirnos, ¿¡de quien es el pañuelo!- estaba llegando a su limite. Estaba segura que si no respondia en ese momento le aplicaria una de tantas maneras que tenia para hacer hablar a la gente.

-¡Esta bien! Pero no me hundas en tus enormes pechos… la ultima vez casi me asfixio- confenso roja orihime, mientras recordaba aquel fugaz y terrible momento.

-¡vaya! Hasta que decides hablar…- dijo tatsuki algo cabreada de darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

-Eso paso ayer… Saben que me gusta explorar los bosques, me fascina imaginarme que es lo que hay mas haya de todo lo que nos rodea. Asi que me dije ¿Por qué no salir a dar una vuelta? Entonces prepare algo ligero para resistir el largo camino y aliste mi bolso, Sali de la tienda y me encamine hacia el bosque –contaba orihime –llegue a un lago, ¡wow!-exclamo- debieron verlo era tan hermoso, ese lugar bajo la sombra de un buen arbol y el coro de los pajaros de fondo es algo sumamente relajante…- matsumoto y tatsuki sonreian ante la historia de orihime, amaban su espiritu aventurero, ambas pensaban que la forma en que lo contaba era muy fasinante y apasionado. Por un momento se sintieron tristes, mira que cargar con el peso de quedar por siempre aprisionada a cargo de esa sastreria… era un martir. Al menos para orihime si, aun recuerdan como fue que llegaron a ese acuerdo.

«Tatsuki y matsumoto eran huerfanas, ambas venian de lugares completamente diferentes, y aun asi al conocerse se hicieron amigas y con el tiempo hermanas. En una de esas, en las que el destino da muchas vueltas, por alguna razon conocieron a orihime en el festival de la flor. Y al conocerla quedaron cautivadas por su carisma e inocencia, su forma de ser era tan amable y de siempre querer ayudar en todo, nunca se le oponia nada, a cualquier reto le quitaba la piedra que estorbaba en su camino. Orihime tan bella y fragil ante el mundo,y tan amada por ellas, tanto que ambas hermanas juraron protegerla y amarla eternamente, ademas de estar enormemente agradecidas con ella. Una vez orihime las invito a cenar a su casa, fue ahí donde el señor Inoue decidio adoptar a ambas, con la condicion de que siempre estuvieran a lado de su pequeña joya –como solia decirle a orihime- el sabia que su condicion ya no era la indicada para seguir con sus altas jornadas de trabajo, asi que de antemano decidio crear su testamento para que sus pequeñas no tuvieran ningun incoveniente.

Y asi como el señor Inoue habia predicho, su vida no daba para mas, fallecio en un invierno frio y desolado para las -ahora- tres hermanas. Sobre su testamento, dejo expresar todo el amor que les pudo profanar en una gran fortuna dividida en partes iguales para las tres, y una cosa mas, la herencia de la sastreria, esta no iba dirigida hacia alguien en especial, solo que en su carta de despedida hablaba sobre la que quisiera de corazon heredarla, que lo hiciera, el no tendria incovenientes mientras lo hiciera con amor.

Y aunque tatsuki y matsumoto habian tratado con orihime sobre eso, ella ya habia decidido su destino, por ser su hija de sangre –ademas era a la que mas se le daba eso de coser- eligio el cargo de la sastreria por amor a su padre, ese lugar fue testigo de tantos recuerdos buenos para ambos y claro de su familia tambien, impuso el deseo de su padre ante sus sueños de verdad. El querer viajar y conocer el mundo. Es por eso que lo poco que matsumoto y tatsuki la escuchan hablar sobre sus aventuras, siempre lo han hecho de corazon. Puesto que eso es lo unico que le quedaba a ella, sueños sin cumplir, convertidos en pasatiempos pasajeros, de jornadas pequeñas y de lluvias sin controlar. Una historia muy triste a los ojos de ambas… y lo que mas era dificil es que ellas no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo.»

Orihime continuo con su relato… -Pero de repente una enorme lluvia arrazo con todo, y tuve que quedarme bajo una casita de tren, y observe a las ninfas jejeje- decia divertida orihime.

-¿Ninfas?- pronunciaron tatsuki y matsumoto a la vez interrumpiendo el relato de la pelinaranja.

-¡No interrumpan!- dijo – luego ellas por alguna razon desaparecieron pero despues llego "el" y se sento a mi lado, luego yo moria de frio y calidamente me dio una capucha, que por cierto no se de donde la saco- al decir esto ambas chicas se miraron extraño- y…vi su sonrisa. Era algo raro pues traia su capucha pero para mi fue algo magico, muy bella ante mis ojos- tatsuki sonrio con ternura al ver a orihime hablar de alguien tan calidamente- y dijo que dejaria de llover…!y asi paso! Pero cuando voltie hacia el ya no estaba, solo vi este pañuelo con las iniciales de I.K., despues me regrese a casa y de ahí nada interesante…- finalizo la pelinaranja.

-mmm… es algo linda y a la vez ¿extraña?- dijo tatsuki- ¿Cómo que dijo que ya no lloveria y asi paso?-

-a eso mi querida tatsuki, le llamo ¡Ma-gi-a!- contesto segura matsumoto.

-¿magia? ¡Estas diciendo que orihime se encontro con un mago! Eso es imposi… ¡no! tal vez matsumoto tenga razon, despues de todo, fue en las afueras de Solrafila's. Los bosques y esas tierras de afuera son los mas habitados por magos y brujas – decia tatsuki mientras movia graciosamente sus manos.

- pero… no lose. Si fuera un mago… yo- comento triste.

-¡Bueno! Un mago o no… un hombre es un hombre ¿cierto tatsuki?- matsumoto le giño un ojo a la pelinegra, quien se percato de la cara triste de orihime.

-¡AH! Claro, recuerda que perdiste contra mi por eso matsumoto jajajajajaja- reia triunfante tatsuki. Mientras miraba de reojo a la pelinaranja quien se habia alegrado un poco.

-¡Es cierto! Despues de todo no hay ninguna ley que impida el romance con magos…!AH! aunque eso no significa que me haya enamorado…- decia completamente animada la pelinaranja con carmin en sus mejillas.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Orihime nunca llegaste a pensar, que ese mago u hechizero pudiera ser el mujeriego de ¿Ichigo?- decia pensativa la rubia

-¿Aquel vanidoso?- preguntaba insolita tatsuki. ¿Cómo era que matsumoto llegara pensar aquella cosa? Y si asi fuera, ella nunca permitiria que un alma tan dulce como orihime callera en manos de una persona tan superficial como aquel mago.

-Si… mirando detenidamente las iniciales, I.K., la "I" pudiera ser de "Ichigo"…- parecia que matsumoto se empeñaba en saber quien era el dueño de aquel pañuelo, aunque mientras mas pensaba, se le hacia algo ordinario que un mago trajiera consigo algo como un pañuelo, y mas bordado. Si fuera un mago la persona que se encontraba de lado de orihime aquella vez hubiera dejado algo mas ovbio, aunque lo de la capucha es algo a lo que ni ellas ni matsumoto hallaban la respuesta.

-¿y la "K"?- pregunto curiosa orihime.

-Pues, de ichigo solo se sabe eso. Nunca eh escuchado por ahí algo sobre su apellido…aunque bueno solo son ocurrencias mias jajajaja- decia complacida la ojiazul.

-¡Mooo! Matsumoto, deja de inventar cosas y ¡ponte a organizar tu proxima boda!- contesto molesta la ojigris. Corrio hacia la cocina y guardo el pañuelo con llave en uno de los cajones de la alacena. Tomo una cadena de plata y se colgo la llave en el cuello. -¡Listo! Asi ya nadie sabra, es un secreto. ¿entendieron? – pregunto con una cara de ignorancia.

-Si, Si- contestaron al unisono.

Despues de un rato siguieron conversando de sus vidas habituales, lo que les habia pasado recientemente y como hiban en la dependencia de sus trabajos. La que mas hablaba era matsumoto quien siempre tenia algo que contar, ya sea algo sobre sus nuevos u ex exposos, o uno que otro chisme que se corre por la ciudad. Las tres reian a carcajadas por los comentarios de orihime y sus insinuaciones hacia las ninfas que habia precenciado el dia anterior. Y de un lado a otro, se fueron hacia una historia de tatsuki donde conocio a un viejo que juraba completamente ebrio ser hechizero, algo muy comico para las oyentes.

Total era un ambiente de harmonia y felicidad, el olor a rosas que emitia el jardin de orihime le daba un toque de paz a la platica.

Hasta que matsumoto recordo algo importante…

-¡Orihime! Aparte de mi nuevo matrimonio, ya recorde a que venia aquí- decia sorprendida, ¿Cómo es posible de que lo haya olvidado? Siendo tan importante…

-¡Mañana es el Festival de la flor!-

-Es cierto… es el dia en que nos conocimos- sonrio tatsuki al recordar aquellas memorias del pasado.

-Si, algo inolvidable…-prosigio inoue.

-¡Lo se! Pero bueno eso no era a lo que hiba jeje, si mañana es el festival de la flor, significa que los soldados Elite vuelven ¿no?- orihime no comprendia, que tenia que ver eso con la vez que se conocieron.

- Si matsumoto pero… no entiendo- confundida pregunto.

-Pues claro que no entiendes pequeña ¡boba! A ver refresquemos tu memoria… el parque de las estrellas… la noche de orihime, una promesa inconclusa, ¿eh?- matsumoto trataba de hacer que orihime recobrara su memoria, pero su cara no le ayudaba en nada. Realmente parecia que tenia el signo de interrogacion en su rostro.

-Orihime, matsumoto habla sobre Grimmjow- contesto ya rabiada tatsuki.

-¡AH! Es cierto, Grimmi vuelve mañana…- comento sonrojada la ojigris. ¿Cuánto tiempo habia pasado ya?

-Orihime, apestas para recordar a las personas…- decia honesta matsumoto.

-¡No es cierto! –nego- ¡y tu apestas para coser! Plu…- orihime le enseño la lengua a la rubia lo que hizo que se cabreara, asi que se abalanzo sobre ella y empezo a jalar sus cachetes sin piedad alguna.

-¡DUELE!- gritaba orihime.

-Eso te pasa por seguir molestando, ¡hmp!- contesto resignada.

-Matsumoto, ¿Cuándo dejaras de actuar como una niña?- pregunto intrigada tatsuki.

-Tatsuki, ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser amargada?- siguieron con las indirectas mientras emitian chispas entre si, orihime solo las veia con una gotita en la cabeza. ¿Cómo dos personas totalmente diferentes llegaron al punto de convertirse en hermanas?

«_Una loca combinacion…_» penso la ojigris.

-ahora que recuerdo Tatsuki, ¿desde cuando regresaste? – cuestiono la pelinaranja tomando asiento.

-Apenas ayer en la noche llegue desde Norland- comento sin importancia.

-¿Norland? Pense que estarias en Siana estudiando magia…- continuo matsumoto, curiosa por la respuesta de su hermana.

-Ah si eso… es solo que la señorita Unohana tuvo que recoger a Isane en la central de Norland, por eso viajamos desde Siana hasta allá, y pues como esta mas cerca de Solrafila's pense en darme una vuelta- contesto sonriendo.

-¿Isane?- consulto Orihime.

-Si, ella fue la primer estudiante de la señorita Unohana- respondio la pelinegra.

-¡Waa! Ya es tan tarde… ¡Hisagi va a matarme!- grito euforica matsumoto tomando sus cosas con gran rapidez.

-La verdad lo dudo- contesto la pelinegra guiñandole un ojo a Orihime esta solo rio por lo bajo.

-¡Callate Tatsuki! ¡tomen!- grito dandoles un volante que decia "Hisagi's Cakes"- es para que mañana nos veamos en la pasteleria ¿entendieron?-

-si si…- contestaron al unisono.

Hecho esto Matsumoto salio a toda prisa de la sastreria para llegar a su trabajo, despues de todo el alboroto Tatsuki decidio despedirse de Orihime diciendole que se dirigia a saludar a otros conocidos esta solo le sonrio y le aviso la hora para verse en la pasteleria.

Dio un largo suspiro al ver completamente vacio el lugar, camino hacia la puerta y cambio el letrero de "cerrado" a uno de "abierto". Una media hora despues, comenzaron a llegar las empleadas, como siempre Orihime las recibia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Todas comenzaron a trabajar al igual que la pelinaranja, ya eran casi las seis de la tarde, y aun le faltaban dos trajes y un sombrero por detallar. Era un trabajo muy fasinante puesto que los resultados no eran mas que preciosidades que debian ser alabados tanto el producto como al creador, pero era muy agotador, se necesitaba mas que fuerza de voluntad para poder terminar con algo ya casi comenzado. La imaginacion era precisa y el desvelo era ya cotidiano.

Y esas eran cosas que uno ya acostumbrado no podria cambiar, por mas deseoso que fuera, necesitarias un milagro para safarte de tus responsabilidades, y eso era algo que Orihime siempre pensaba, hay veces que hasta llegaba la pregunta de ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera aceptado la sastreria? Y aunque esa pregunta siempre era presente en su mente, no tardaba en golpearse en la cabeza por tales acusaciones, era como si ella no estuviera satisfecha por el trabajo que habia llevado su padre por años, y eso la heria. De seguro el pensaba que ella no era mas que una irresponsable, pero bueno eso es algo imposible de saber, aunque para Orihime eso era muy probable.

Llegaron las ocho, y el gran reloj de pared que se encontraba en la sala no tardo en sonar, todas las empleadas suspiraron cansadas y agradecidas por escuchar el gran sonido de gloria. Comenzaron a guardar todos sus materiales, en algunos casos los trajes no terminados se dejaban colgados en un perchero con una nota para continuar con él al siguiente dia. Orihime solo alcanzo a terminar con los trajes dejando inconcluso el sombrero, le dio una sonrisa a la prenda y la coloco de lado en su mesa de trabajo. Bajo lo mas rapido que pudo para despedir a las empleadas y para dar la noticia de que les daria libre el dia siguiente por el festival. Estas solo asintieron felices por pensar en festejar junto a sus familias, sin mas cada quien continuo con su camino.

* * *

><p>Orihime cerro el lugar y decidio ir a caminar un rato para despejarse de tanto trabajo, sin darse cuenta inconsientemente sus pies la llevaron hasta el parque, camino hacia un columpio y se sento. Comenzo a reir mientras se empujaba hacia delante para poder balancearse, levanto su mirada hacia el cielo observando las estrellas, realmente ese era el unico lugar en el cual podria disfrutar de una vista tan hermosa.<p>

Paro de golpe al escuchar un grito agudizante. Corrio hacia la direccion del sonido y se sorprendio al ver a su amiga Momo que era acorralada en un callejon por tres hombres, empezo a desesperarse al ver que no podia moverse, a cualquiera le llegaria el miedo y la preocupacion pero no era para quedarse inmovil, mordio su labio inferior y recogio una gran piedra del suelo. Corrio desesperada hasta su amiga y lanzo la piedra hacia uno de ellos cayendole en la cabeza, grito como una desquiciada y se abalanzo sobre ellos quedando frente a Momo.

-¡Si no mueven sus traseros se los llevara la policia!- grito tomando la mano de su amiga, los hombres no hicieron mas que chitar y salir huyendo.

Ambas chicas suspiraron aliviadas, Orihime callo de rodilas aun agarrando la mano de Momo, la castaña poso su mano libre en su cabeza y la abrazo por atrás completamente agradecida por la ayuda.

-g-gracias Orihime… no se que hubiera hecho si tu no apareces- dijo la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos. Sinceramente esos hombres le habian sacado un buen susto.

-Tranquila Momo –seco una de sus lagrimas con su manga y le sonrio- ya todo paso, pero ya no salgas sola de noche ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto seria en su mirada.

-S-si… aunque seria lo mismo para ti ¿no?- contesto divertida.

-Bueno si pero yo no me ando en callejones- dijo sonrojada.

-¡No estaba en callejones! Solo sali a comprar unos ingredientes para mañana… necesito prepararle un festin a Shiro-chan- confeso sonrojada y algo nerviosa.

-¡Oh! Ya veo- dijo picara- pues si es asi te perdono-

Orihime acompaño a Momo hasta la esquina para asegurarse de que todo estuviera tranquilo.

-Bueno yo tambien debo regresar-comento la pelinaranja –es algo tarde-

-Comprendo… ¿Orihime tu no le haras nada a Grimmjow?- cuestiono inocentemente la castaña.

-¿Eh?- la pelinaranja se sonrojo - ¿h-hacerle a-algo como que?-

-No lo se, algo que lo sorprenda, despues de todo los Elite han estado lejos desde cinco largos años- comento con tristeza.

-Eso es cierto… pero bueno supongo que una bienvenida sorpresa seria lo ideal-sonrio divertida al pensar en la cara de Grimmjow, el chico no era tan dulce despues de todo como para prepararle un gran festin.

-¡Lo siento Orihime! Pero debo irme, es tarde y necesito preparar todo para mañana- comento apurada la castaña.

-¡Claro! Cuidate Momo y ve con cuidado…-

-¡Igual Orihime!- gritaba corriendo la chica.

-¡Suerte con mañana!- exclamo contenta la ojigris.

-¡Gracias!- se escucho a lo lejos.

Orihime temblo al pensar que estaba sola a mitad de una calle, no tardo en comenzar a correr hacia la sastreria. «_Bien dicen que el miedo no anda en burro…_» pensaba la pelinaranja. Entre tanto silencio llego a su hogar, y en cuestion de segundos ya se hallaba completamente encerrada. Bostezo cansada y tomo una ducha para poder dormir tranquila, antes de tocar su cama preparo la ropa que llevaria mañana, se decidio por un vestido de tirantes blanco que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas tenia un liston que se amarraba en moño por debajo del busto era color negro, unos zapatos de tacon negros con piedras de cristal, y un sombrero negro confeccionado por ella. No pensaba ir tan elegante, pero bueno decidio eso tras escuchar el consejo de Momo. Despues de arreglar su ropa se acosto y no tardo en quedarse completamente dormida.

* * *

><p>Amanecio pronto, tomo un refrescante baño antes de arreglarse. Se puso el conjunto que preparo el dia anterior, al mirarse al espejo se sonrojo pensando que iria tan arreglada solo para saludar a un viejo amigo. Pero bueno decidio salir de su casa lo mas pronto posible pues si no terminaria por arrepentirse y no iria a ningun lado. Tomo un tren que llevaba al centro de la ciudad y decidio irse en una esquina, no tardo en sentirse incomoda por los comentarios hacia su persona, unos eran casi alabanzas y otros… bueno simplemente la envidia se sentia por el aire.<p>

En unos minutos ya se encontraba en el centro, observo por la ventana, todo estaba muy bien arreglado. Solrafila's estaba adornado por variedades de flores, de las casitas colgaban enredaderas hermosas, todo era un lugar para admirar.

Bajo del tren y no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada, las personas que pasaban a su alrededor reian contentas, otras gritaban de la emocion, pero eso no era lo importante, el problema era que el lugar estaba lleno de gente, demasiada para ser exactos. Habia demasiado ruido, y si la hicieran escoger entre su trabajo y esto, sin pensar escogeria su trabajo. Aunque pensandolo solo la estaba convirtiendo en una vieja, y eso nunca lo permitiria.

Camino entre los callejones que casi estaban vacios, suspiro aliviada por encontrar lugares asi en esa epoca. Continuo ubicandose para poder encontrar la pasteleria, ya despues quedaria con Matsumoto y Tatsuki para ir a buscar a Grimmjow.

Avanzo entre callejones midiendo distancia con cualquiera que pasara a su lado, por nada del mundo permitiria que algo como la noche anterior pasara de nuevo y menos en este dia. Se recargo en una pared algo cansada de buscar atajos, su corazon palpito acelerado cuando de repente se escucharon estruendos en el cielo. Eran aquellos ruidos como de locomotora que habia escuchado cuando conocio a las ninfas.

Asomo su cabeza en un callejon dejando ver hacia el cielo, ahí se hallaba el castillo de Ichigo, que lanzaba fuegos artificiales. Sonaba como una lluvia de explosiones al aire, algo magico pero a la vez ruidoso. Tal vez el mago estaba feliz… tal vez enojado por tanto alboroto. Pero bueno eso es algo que a Orihime no le importaba, continuo con su camino hasta ver de nuevo al cielo, de una de las torres del castillo salian bolas de fuego azul que explotaban en el cielo terminando en pringas de flores. «_Tal vez este feliz…_» penso la pelinaranja.

De tanto caminar llego casi al otro extremo del centro aun sin encontrar la famosa pasteleria, pero se dio cuenta de que ese lugar era el peor. Era el lugar donde se encontraban todas las tabernas y posadas. Fuera de ellas se encontraban hombres jovenes y viejos, algunos cantaban a todo pulmon, otros simplemente se tambaleaban de lo ebrios que estaban, y unos mas se encontraban tirados en el suelo. Miro con susto a algunos que exclamaban cosas que solo ellos entendian y a otros que atosigaban a las mujeres que pasaban cerca.

¡Por Dios! Como odiaba a los hombres asi. De puro miedo dio vuelta en un callejon alejandose de todo eso, no llego muy lejos cuando frente a ella se hallaban dos hombres, portaban uniforme por lo que eran recien llegados de Elite. Trato de ignorarlos viendo hacia el volante que llevaba en las manos para no ser vista y pasar desapercibida de lado de ellos, pero eso era algo imposible. Uno de ellos se poso frente a ella obstruyendole el paso.

-Hola pequeña –saludo el fornido rubio - ¿Te has perdido?- pregunto recargando un brazo sobre la pared.

-N-no estoy bien- contesto indiferente, trato de caminar pero el otro joven se puso de lado de su amigo impidiendo que pudiera avanzar.

-¿Entonces que te parece una taza de té?- pregunto acercandose a la ojigris mostrando sus ojos azules- ¿Podrias acompañarnos?-

-N-no e-estoy algo ocupada asi que… porfavor- pidio casi suplicante, a lo que el chico le sonrio complacido.

Su compañero era castaño y de ojos esmeralda, se agacho un poco para estar a la altura de la pelinaranja -¡OH! Pero si es un chica muy hermosa- exclamo sonriendole. Orihime estaba temblando, eso era lo primero que queria evitar. Ahora no sabia como safarse de ellos, tal vez aceptando podria echarse a correr.

-Oye, ¿vives por aquí? ¿tienes novio?- pregunto el ojiazul obstruyendo su espacio personal.

-¡Dejenme pasar por favor!- grito la pelinaranja ya nerviosa por el comportamiento de los jovenes.

-Mira tiene carácter… que linda es cuando se enoja- ambos chicos sonrieron ante si.

Orihime dio un paso hacia atrás pero una mano se poso en su hombro dejandola paralizada. Estaba a punto de gritar y llorar cuando una dulce voz la tranquilizo.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto la voz, orihime alzo su mirada encontrandose con unos ojos color chocolate, no pudo evitar quedarse embobada.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto el rubio ante el chico.

-Vengo con ella…- bajo su mirada encontrandose con la de la ojigris, y de un rapido movimiento le guiño el ojo. Esta solo se sonrojo, observo su cabello negro azulado como la noche –Ustedes dos, ¿Por qué no se van a tomar un paseo?- pregunto sonriendo, la chica vio como la mano que yacia en su hombro se movia en circulos y en ese mismo instante los hombres se pusieron rectos y comenzaron a marchar como si estuvieran poseidos. Era como si ese chico los estuviera manejando cual marionetas.

-¿Estas bien? No les guardes rencor, la verdad es que son inofensivos- susurro al oido de la ojigris, sintio un escalofrio por todo su cuerpo haciendo que este riera divertido. Orihime se sentia indefensa en sus brazos y mas que eso estaba nerviosa y sonrojada hasta la medula -¿Hacia donde ibas? Yo te escoltare- pronuncio el chico con cierto encanto.

-n-no e-esta bien, solo voy a la pasteleria Hisagi- respondio nerviosa la chica.

-Actua normal, estan siguiendome- hizo que la pelinaranja tomara su brazo para comenzar a caminar –Solo camina…- pronuncio avanzando con Orihime, como si fueran una pareja. Ella solo caminaba nerviosa, de pronto sintio como si el callejon se cerrara frente a ellos, cerro los ojos y nego con la cabeza al pensar en cosas como esa. Continuaron con el camino hasta que escucharon varios rugidos detrás de ellos, orihime volteo hacia atrás y grito de la sopresa al ver monstruos negros con mascaras blancas persiguiendolos a toda prisa.

-Lo siento… te eh involucrado- se disculpo el pelinegro apresurando mas el paso, Orihime dio otro grito al ver que por delante tambien se dirgian ah ellos – Por aquí- giraron rapidamente hacia el lado izquierdo tratando de escapar pero era imposible. Por enfrente se acercaban varios enfurecidos y por detrás los seguian a prisa, ya no habia escapatoria. Este era su fin.

El ojimarron solo rio divertido mientras sujetaba fuerte a la pelinaranja de la cintura -¡Sujetate!- grito y de un rapido brinco salieron volando hacia arriba, Orihime cerro sus ojos con fuerza al impacto que dio al saltar, al abrirlos pudo ver que estaba por encima de las casas, mas no tocaba sus techos. ¡Ella estaba suspendida en el aire! ¡Como si estuviera volando! -¡Estira tus piernas y continua caminando!- exclamo el pelinegro. Orihime acoto a sus indicaciones mientras movia sus piernas, ambos lo hicieron y comenzaron a caminar en el aire. La chica rio al ver lo preciosa que se apreciaba la ciudad desde arriba, y como las personas que se hallaban festejando ni cuenta se daban de que ellos iban volando.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- grito emocionada la ojigris mostrando una brillante sonrisa dejando embobado al mago.

-¡Eso es, no tengas miedo!- apoyaba el pelinegro a su felicidad mientras tomaba sus manos y comenzaban a correr divertidos sobre el aire –Muy bien- susurro de nuevo a su oido felicitandola, haciendo que la pelinaranja apretara mas el agarre aun mas sonrojada. El solo rio de nuevo, por alguna razon comenzaba a gustarle las expresiones de la ojigris. Continuaron asi hasta que llegaron a una terraza de un edificio de tres pisos, coloco a Orihime a salvo mientras que el se mantenia en el barandal aun tomando su mano.

-Los alejare de aquí… espera hasta que pase el peligro ¿de acuerdo? – pregunto guiñandole el ojo.

-Si…-contesto Orihime fasinada por la mirada del ojimarron.

-Esa es mi niña…- contesto el chico como despedida, se dejo caer hacia atrás cayendo desde el tercer piso. La ojigris corrio sorprendida hasta el barandal observando hacia abajo pero el no estaba, no habia caido. ¿Entonces como? Miro hacia el cielo para ver si habia volado de nuevo. Pero no. Simplemente desaparecio asi de la nada.

Hasta ahora habia puesto atencion a todo lo que le habia pasado, recordo la voz, era muy parecida al chico que le habia dado la chaqueta. Sin mencionar que su sonrisa causaba los mismos efectos que la que aprecio aquella noche. No pudo creer haber tenido una pequeña aventura con un chico tan agradable y apuesto, aunque todo se desvorono cuando recordo las partes que contenian algo –magico- el no era humano, era un mago.

Sintio un vacio en su interior al pensar en eso, asi que decidio ya no hacerlo y dirigirse hacia la pasteleria.

* * *

><p>Despues de dos calles llego con Matsumoto, aunque realmente fue un problema entrar a la pasteleria pues estaba llena de hombres. Todos escandalosos y clamando el nombre de su querida hermana quien se encontraba en la caja atendiendo a los clientes. Al percatarse de su llegada Matsumoto hablo con su jefe para ver si podia darle la tarde libre, este no pudo negarcele por lo que acepto al instante.<p>

Matsumoto y Orihime salieron corriendo divertidas de ahí seguidas por varios fans de la rubia y uno que otro que se queria colar entre la muchedumbre. De tanto correr llegaron al lugar indicado encontrandose con Tatsuki. Quien enojada ahuyento a toda la bola de inutiles –como los llamo ella- Orihime les hablo de su recien encuentro con aquel chico. Ambas hermanas se miraron sorprendidas al saber que la ojigris habia conocido a un mago, y no uno cualquiera, al menos eso pensaba tatsuki pues como ella estudiaba magia, sabia mas sobre ello, y el truco de vuelo no era algo que se aprendia a manejar en varios años. Ya algo mas calmadas decidieron disfrutar del festival, despues de encontrar al ojiazul, Matsumoto fue la encargada de traer a Grimmjow quien se hallaba rodeado de mujeres.

Orihime lloro de la emocion por haberlo visto de nuevo, el no tuvo palabras por que su rostro mostraba todo, realmente se preguntaba si la mujer que tenia enfrente era la misma niña que tenia como amiga. Duraron casi dos minutos abrazados, sabian que eso no compensaba cinco años pero debian aprovechar el tiempo.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia los juegos que habia en el festival, disfrutando de cada momento vivido, Grimmjow simplemente no podia separarse de Orihime, por lo que cuando llego la noche se ofrecio acompañarla a su casa.

Matsumoto y Tatsuki se despidieron cuando llegaron a la pasteleria de nuevo. Dejandoles un tiempo a solas.

* * *

><p>Ambos jovenes caminaban de regreso, ya habian pasado la <em>"Taberna Sloth" <em>por lo que se estaban acercando al parque, el frio de la noche se hizo presente a lo que Grimmjow dio su chaqueta a la ojigris con la excusa de cuidarla de cualquier resfriado.

El peliazul paro al estar frente al parque, su mirada melancolica recordaba cualquier buen momento que paso ahí en su niñez. Continuaron caminando hasta que decidio romper el silencio.

-Hoy es la noche de Orihime…-comento aun nostalgico.

-Si… recuerdo cuando te caiste de la resbaladilla- continuo Orihime riendo ante el sonrojo del peliazul.

-Aun asi nunca has podido derrotarme en las escondidas- dijo triunfante y orgulloso.

-Eso es por que siempre has hecho trampa- contesto la chica inflando sus mejillas haciendo puchero.

-¿Trampa? ¿Como esto?- rio divertido y de un jalon comenzo hacerle cosquillas, la chica reia a carcajadas por las graciosas caricias que le provocaba su querido amigo se recargo sobre el y por un momento perdio el equilibrio. Ambos cayeron al suelo aun riendo sin darse cuenta de la vergonzosa posicion en la cual se encontraban.

Un poco mas calmados se miraron a los ojos sonrojados por la escena, Orihime sin saber se acerco a su mejilla y aun sonrojada la beso tiernamente. No sabia el por que solo hizo lo que su corazon le dictara. El solo se quedo quieto procesando la idea de haber sido besado por su mejor amiga, aunque fuera un beso ordinario en la mejilla.

-Te extrañe Grimmi…- susurro Orihime rodando sobre si para acostarse a un lado del chico.

-Yo tambien Hime…- sin mas deposito un beso en su frente, como un buen amigo. Aunque claro si ella aceptara, el estaria mas que dispuesto a ser mas que eso.

-Dime ¿como es la vida militar?- pregunto curiosa la ojigris viendo hacia el cielo estrellado.

-¡Puaj! –exclamo el chico- cinco años separados y ¿de verdad quieres saber como es eso?- cuestiono a lo que la chica asintio sonriente – pues es aburrida, no hay comida decente, y solo te la pasas en entrenamientos- respondio sin interes.

-¡hoo! Y yo que pense que era entretenida- contesto decepcionada.

Grimmjow solo sonrio, decidio levantarse del suelo, el lugar estaba empezando a congelarse por lo que les haria daño, estiro su mano hacia la chica, quien la tomo agradecida para poder ponerse de pie.

-Vamos te llevare a tu casa- Ambos comenzaron a caminar por las frias calles nocturnas, en poco tiempo ya se encontraban frente a la sastreria. Subieron las escaleras para estar frente a la puerta de Orihime.

-Gracias por venir conmigo, es usted un caballero- comento la pelinaranja comenzando a jugar como lo hacian en los viejos tiempos. El solo sonrio para seguirle el juego.

-De nada… nunca seria capaz de dejar a tal bella dama en la penumbra de la noche- dijo tomando su mano.

-Me halaga joven- se inclino un poco para acariciar su cabello con ternura- yo tambien soy muy afortunada por haber sido acompañada por tal apuesto caballero-comento jugetona.

-¿Te volvere a ver?- pregunto el ojiazul con preocupacion en su rostro terminando de golpe con el juego.

-¿De que hablas Grimmi? No es como si fuera a desaparecer- sonrio sincera para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-Es cierto…- la miro a la cara, sus ojos plateados resplandecian mas que cualquier noche de luna llena y su sonrisa lo llenaba de felicidad en su corazon, no lo penso dos veces, ya no queria esperar. De un movimiento rapido tomo su delicado rostro entre sus manos y la beso con anhelo. Orihime no supo que hacer, le saco una verdadera sorpresa, pero de una forma u otra al juntar sus labios no pudo evitar corresponderle haciendolo mas calido y apasionado a la vez. Sus manos pasaron por detrás de su cuello llegando a tocar su cabello azul, dio pequeños jalones alborotando sus mechones azulados. Despues de un largo tiempo decidieron separarse por falta de aire. El sonrio tierno al verla agitada y con carmin en sus mejillas. La atrajo hacia el fundiendose en un abrazo, uno que fue abiertamente correspondido.

-Deberias entrar, esta helando aquí afuera- pronuncio con voz algo ronca.

-D-de acuerdo… ¿te iras?- pregunto algo desilucionada.

-Tengo que volver, pero prometo venir a buscarte mañana temprano- sin mas se separaron para poder despedirse, Grimmjow le robo otro beso fugaz y de un salto bajo las escaleras para separarse de ella –Quiero verte entrar…- comento esperando a que la chica entrara a su hogar para sentirse seguro.

-Tranquilo, contigo cerca dudo que alguien pueda robarme…- contesto sonriente mientras habria la puerta, entro a la casa y cerro con llave. Observo por el cristal a Grimmjow que se despedia con su mano alzada, ella hizo lo mismo.

Cuando el la vio dentro supo que ya nada podria pasarle por lo que emprendio camino hacia la resistencia donde se quedaban los Elite mientras sonreia como si fuera el hombre mas feliz y afortunado del mundo.

* * *

><p>Orihime camino hacia el estudio de su padre, sonrio algo avergonzada por recordar lo anterior, pero no estaba arrepentida. Sinceramente penso que Grimmjow pudiera ser el hombre perfecto para ella… el era guapo, era sincero, inteligente, y trabajador. Eso era demasiado para un hombre, y esas cosas solo suceden en los cuentos de hadas.<p>

Aunque aquí si abria un pequeño pero importante problema, Elite nunca lo dejaria ir. Lo primero que le conto el ojiazul en cuanto la llego a ver fue su rango, tras grandes esfuerzos se habia convertido en general de la segunda division. Ahora era respetado, tanto como siempre lo soño ser. Y ella no es quien para impedirle su sueño, por mas que lo quiera –_si querer, pues aun no sabia si lo amaba o no_- nunca dejaria que se quedara a su lado, solo para complacerla. Y ese era un problema pues Elite solo estaba ahí para festejar el festival, no tardarian ni una semana mas para partir viaje hacia tierras desconocidas.

Ahora que lo pensaba con mas claridad aunque trataba de no arrepentirse, tal vez corresponderle fue un grave error.

La campanilla de la puerta sono sorprendiendo a la pelinaranja pues habia cerrado la puerta con llave. Coriio hacia la sala y en ella se encontraba una joven de cabello negro liso, sus ojos amarillos brillaron por todo el lugar, y su sonrisa fria le provocaba mas de un escalofrio. Lo que mas la asusto es que dos de los montruos con mascaras que la persiguieron con aquel mago, eran sus guardias.

La mujer comenzo a reir al ver la presencia de la pelinaranja.

-Disculpe pero la tienda esta cerrada- comento casi balbucenado- lo siento pero pense haber cerrado con llave-

-Hmp, que tienda de mal gusto… sombreros de muy mala calidad- la mujer camino en direccion ah ella, su largo abrigo de piel caia con elegancia sobre sus hombros, y su sombrero largo a juego le daba un toque de finalidad –Parece que él solo busca jovencitas con un buen cuerpo y una cara bonita- pronuncio observandola de pies a cabeza.

-No se de que esta hablando pero este lugar esta cerrado- Orihime camino hacia la entranda abriendole la puerta, dando a entender que se fuera.

-Pero tu no estas nada perdida… me pregunto si Ichigo sabe que lo estas engañando con aquel apuesto peliazul- se cuestionaba la pelinegra ignorando las indicaciones de Orihime.

-¿Ichigo? Debe de ser un error, esta solo es una simple sastreria – opto por un carácter mas serio y fuerte alzando un poco la voz- Creo que sera mejor que se vaya-

-¡Oh vaya! Despues de que te salvo de esos militares, tu lo niegas como si no lo conocieras… eso debe doler – pronuncio algo burlona la pelinegra- Debes ser… jaja no, eres muy valiente para enfrentarte a la bruja del waste –

-¿La bruja del waste?- pregunto la ojigris nerviosa. De un movimiento descuidado, grito al sentir como los monstruos la sujetaban de los brazos para quedar frente a la mujer de ojos amarillos.

-Veamos si esto te enseña a no entrometerte con cosas que no te pertenecen…- rapidamente paso sobre ella como si fuera un completo fantasma, la traspaso como si ella no existiera. ¡Por dios! ¿En que se habia metido? La mujer se volvio hacia ella y desde atrás la tomo de los hombros para poder susurrarle… -El no te pertenece, el solo puede ser de una persona y esa soy yo… Dale este mensaje y mis saludos a Ichigo- camino hacia la puerta seguida por los monstruos. Se quedo parada en el lumbral y rio ante el aspecto de la chica.

-Por cierto, cualquiera que te conosca y te vea no podra reconocerte, Pues seras una extraña ante los ojos de tus conocidos, y no podras decirle a nadie que estas bajo los efectos de un conjuro, diviertete- salio asotando la puerta y desapareciendo por completo.

Orihime miro sus manos todo estaba normal, no sabia de que estaba hablando. Tal vez solo era una advertencia. Pero ¿Por qué ichigo? Acaso ese chico de hermosos ojos chocolate era el temido mago mas famoso. No podia creerlo era algo imposible.

Camino de nuevo hacia el despacho, paso por enfrente de un espejo que colgaba en la pared pudo verse por el rabillo del ojo. Al pasarlo se quedo paralizada, y sorprendida se volvio hasta el espejo viendo casi asustada de lo que veia.

En su cabeza se hallaban dos orejas peludas del color de su cabello, y no pudo evitar sentir como su falda era levantada por algo, volteo hacia atrás y grito al ver una cola esponjada del mismo color que las orejas, ¿Qué era esto? Toco ambas cosas sintiendo su suavidad, eso no era un advertencia, realmente la habian maldecido.

-Ahora soy mitad humana y mitad lobo…- pronuncio frente al espejo casi sin palabras.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Que les parecio? Tengo muy buenas ideas para este Fic muajajaja *-*!<p>

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi al escribirlo ^^

Recuerden dejarme un Review que sin ellos no soy nada XD!

Matta nee ~~


	2. Una peculiar ama de casa

**Olis lectores! :D**

Si a un vivo XD! ajaja bueno ahora con un new capi de este magico fic despues de mil años :') Espero que les guste!Perdon por la tardanza pero les recuerdo que soy una mujer sin tiempo T_T!

Solo les queria recordar que el new capi de Cielo&el Infierno ya esta UP! para los que no lo vieron u,u por que ya trabajo con el siguiente y supongo (XD) que lo tendre para la prox semana! para que no se me vayan perdiendo ;)

Mi amiga **Angie** me ayudara con la presion jajaaja Gracias AMIGA TEAMO! :$ Tambien tratare de subir el new de Abrazate a mi y nunca me dejes ir :)! Ese si estara para este fin n,n sera mi meta asi que desenme suerte XD! mmm sin nada mas que decir solo que LOS AMO:*

**N/A: **Bleach no es mio... Desgraciadamente :( solo es de Tite-sama! y bla bla bla

* * *

><p><strong>Una peculiar ama de casa<strong>

-Realmente soy yo esa persona…- pronunciaba una pelinaranja mientras apreciaba no muy segura su reflejo en el espejo.

Alargo su mano para acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos la fria imagen frente a sus ojos. Orejas y cola. Naranja y mas naranja.

-debes calmarte Orihime- exclamo la mujer dando pasos de extremo a extremo en el despacho de su padre.

En una de sus tantas vueltas cerro los ojos y decidio observar su reflejo una vez mas.

Abrio lentamente sus iris grisaceos cayendo en la cuenta de que todo, absolutamente todo seguia igual.

Sus orejas y cola naranjas seguian ahí en su lugar. Su rostro palidecio un poco y procedio a salir de la habitacion para tomar un poco de aire.

Su agitada respiracion aumento con frenencia; aquel reflejo no podia ni aunque quisiera sacarlo de su cabeza.

¿Como paso aquello? ¿Desde cuando? Ella nunca penso en convertirse o; en este caso, tener algo como orejas y cola de lobo.

¿Por que ella? ¿Por que cuando todo iba perfecto? ¿Por que cuando habia regresado Grimmjow?

-debes calmarte Orihime, no dejes que algo como esto te alarme- se trataba de reanimar sin ningun efecto, aunque se sintiera normal, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al mismo tiempo se preguntaba como llego a suceder eso.

-Tengo que pedir ayuda… tal vez si hablo con matsumoto yo…-

«_Por cierto, cualquiera que te conozca y te vea no podrá reconocerte, Pues seras una extraña ante los ojos de tus conocidos, y no podrás decirle a nadie que estas bajo los efectos de un conjuro»_ recordaba las hirientes palabras que pronuncio la bruja aquella vez.

-no puede ser…- susurraba orihime mientras caia sobre sus rodillas, las piernas, su cuerpo, todo le temblaba. Estaba nerviosa, y mas que eso, estaba preocupada.

Esas palabras solo significaban una cosa; _**Soledad**__._

Asi es, nadie la reconoceria, estaria vagando sola. De ahora en adelante estara _sola._

Un escalfrio en su columna fue la gota que derramo el vaso. En este caso sus ojos.

Comenzo a llorar como nunca, jamas en su vida penso en experimentar un sentimiento tan amargo como la soledad. Y ahora no habria nadie a quien contarle sobre su pena. Ni siquiera un amigo, mucho menos un familiar. Nadie, ahora no tenia a nadie.

-Grimmjow… salvame- pronunciaba entre lagrimas y suspiros, su respiracion acelero, y por una vez en su vida; Deseo que los punzantes latidos de su corazon se detuvieran.

Gotas comenzaban a empaparla desde el cielo. -_OH__…__tal __vez __dios __también __sienta __pena __por __mi, __tal vez __él __también __ya __me __olvido_- pensaba la pelinaranja mirando hacia arriba, de repente las gruesas lagrimas de dios comenzaron a mojarla por completo entre la agonia de su situacion.

Los relampagos camuflajeaban los fuertes sonidos de sus gritos al aire. Y como si fuera bienvenida, la tormenta la acurruco entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Una rubia de hermosos ojos azules bajo del automovil llevando un vestido de gala y un sombrero a juego de color azul rey, claro, como la reina que era.<p>

Le guiño un ojo a su acompañante, dandole a entender que no tardaria mucho, solamente haria a lo que iba y ya.

Entro por la puerta haciendo sonar la singular campanilla, dejando estupefactas a las empleadas de aquella sencilla tienda.

-Matsumoto-san Bienvenida- saludaban en coro las empleadas que se dedicaban a realizar sus respectivos trabajos.

-¡Matsumoto-san hoy luce radiante!- saludo una inquilina quien manejaba una aguja y un rodillo entre sus manos.

- ¿Verdad que si? Hoy uso un nuevo modelo, Es lo último de Solrafila's- decia dando vueltas, modelando sus nuevas prendas.

-Impresionante, le queda muy bien- festejaron acercandose mas a la rubia para apreciar con cuidado cualquier minimo detalle.

-Moo, que envidia, la señora matsumoto siempre es consentida por todos sus esposos- comento a lo lejos una peli castaña.

-¿Señora?- interrogo con una cara endemoniada que asusto a las empleadas de su hermana.

-Di-di-digo señorita ajajaja- repitio la castaña haciendo ademanes con sus manos para salvar su vida.

-si verdad, tengo que enseñarselo a Orihime,!Orihime!- comenzo a clamar su nombre abriendo la puerta en donde ella siempre trabajaba, pero lo unico que encontro fue sus trabajos y pendientes sobre su mesa, y alguno que otra tela o sombrero sobre el suelo.

-Señora… Se-Señorita Matsumoto Orihime todavia no ah llegado a trabajar- contesto una señora que ya pasaba de sus treinta y seis años.

-¿Enserio? Mm ¿me pregunto que habra pasado?- contesto llevandose un dedo hacia su barbilla. –Bueno ire a buscarla, despues de todo tiene que contarme cada detalle de lo que paso anoche jujujuju- reia mientras alzaba su vestido para emprender viaje y buscar a la clamada pelinaranja.

Lo que paso anoche… ¡Exacto! Eso era lo unico por lo que iba a verla. Despues de todo queria saber lo que habia pasado con grimmjow, quien la llevo a su casa.

Se habia encontrado con el la noche anterior, lo estaba esperando frente a la mansion en donde los Elite se hospedaban. Cuando supo que era el, lo atrajo hacia asi ganandose un golpe en la frente por parte del ojiazul. Pues como no, si vestia de una manera que cualquiera pensaria que estaba lista para robar un banco, y encima jalandolo de entre las sombras para meterlo a un callejon oscuro, ¿A quien se le ocurre?

Pero bueno, sus sospechas crecieron en cuanto le pregunto al joven de cabellos azules sobre Orihime. Su sonrojo se notaba gracias a la luz de la luna y eso le llamo demasiado la atencion. Se dedico a interrogarlo una y otra y otra vez, aunque el se nego rotundamente a contarle algo de lo sucedido. Pero que terco podria ser el general de Elite. Sin ademan el chico la ignoro dejandola hablando sola en aquel callejon, se enfurecio tanto. Pero bueno no todo estaba perdido, aun habia alguien mas quien le podria dar los detalles.

Sabia que orihime se negaria a contar algo, pero seamos sinceros, la chica carecia de paciencia y Matsumoto era perfecta para sacarla de sus casillas. Asi que lo unico que hara sera molestarla un poco para que suelte la sopa de la noche anterior. Pan comido para la rubia de ojos azules.

-¡Orihime!- volvio a llamar la boluptuosa mujer, mientras arremangaba su vestido para subir las escaleras. Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitacion de la pelinaranja, se dispuso a tocar varias veces, como una verdadera molestia.

Pero para su sorpresa, aun siendo tan insistente, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Eso la cabreo un poco, pero despues de unos toques mas, comenzo a preocuparse. Orihime no era de las que llegaban tarde a casa, mucho menos de las que se escapaban. Ademas por su falta de paciencia ya era el colmo que no saliera.

Algo andaba mal. Lo sabia.

-¡Orihime abre la puerta!- grito angustiada mientras golpeaba la puerta - ¡Soy yo Matsumoto!- ahora ya no eran solo sus manos si no sus pies quienes golpeaban con ansiedad la puerta.

-¡No entres!- sono una voz ronca detrás de la puerta espantando a la rubia.

-¿Orihime?- pregunto Matsumoto recargada con ambas manos sobre la puerta.

-S-Si… no entres, tengo un fuerte resfriado y… no quiero contagiarte- confenso la pelinaranja haciendo ademanes con sus manos aunque la ojiazul no la viera.

«_¿Esta __bien __verdad? __Hablarle __esta __bien__… __después __de __todo __no __puede __verme, __por__que __si __me __ve__… __se __dará __cuenta __que __para __ella __solo __soy __una __extraña__…__»_pensaba la ojigris.

Orihime se encontraba sentada en su cama con unas dos o tres sabanas encima, la tormenta anterior habia hecho su causa. Ella tambien le tenia lastima, por eso en lugar de acurrucarla entre sus brazos le hizo daño con ellos.

-P-Pues se te escucha muy mal… como si fueras una anciana…- contesto la rubia sintiendose inutil por no poder ayudarla.

-Matsumoto hoy me quedare en cama… ¿de acuerdo?- insinuo la chica para no preocuparla tanto. Aunque la mujer detrás de la puerta no este muy complacida por eso, si por ella fuera la sacaria de ahí y la llevaria al medico, claro mientras le cuenta todo lo que habia pasado con Grimmjow.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto insistiendo de nuevo.

-Si… puedes ir con cuidado- comento para darle fin a la conversacion, escucho un largo suspiro por parte de Matsumoto, poniendose cada vez mas triste. El tono de su voz no la delataba, pero en realidad las sabanas no eran para el resfriado, eran para asegurarse de que quien entrara por esa puerta no sea capaz de mirar su triste rostro lleno de lagrimas.

-Orihime ire a una cena de gala con los padres de mi esposo… es extraño jeje ya no recuerdo su nombre- comento burlona para apaciguar el silencio –regresare de noche para quedarme contigo ¿Esta bien?-

-Ok…- matsumoto sonrio por su respuesta, aunque fuera un corto _si_. Sin mas comenzo a separase de la puerta para regresar con su esposo que la esperaba en el auto. Aunque paro al escuchar su nombre prounciado por su tierna hermana.

-Matsumoto… te quiero- pronuncio corta y triste a la vez, sintiendo como el calor inundaba su pecho y sus lagrimas caian por sus mejillas.

-Yo tambien te quiero Orihime… no te preocupes todo ira bien- dijo sin mas bajando las escaleras- Bye Bye- fueron sus ultimas palabras mientras el ruido de sus tacones se perdia en el silencio que se formaba en la habitacion de la pelinaranja.

Tardo unos minutos en aclarar su mente y corazon. Pero ya no habia marcha atrás, lo hecho estaba hecho, y estaba segura que solo habia una persona capaz de deshacer aquel hechizo: El mago Ichigo.

Limpio sus lagrimas con su torso y bajo de la cama con una mirada decidida, una vez mas camino hacia el espejo para apreciar el reflejo que le brindaba aquel mistico vidrio.

Se observo, no estaba tan mal. Se sonrio, de verdad se podia apreciar felicidad ante su sonrisa aunque fuera falsa. Pero sobre todo miro aquellas orejas y cola, que la atormentarian por el resto de su vida. Lentamente llevo sus manos a cada una de sus orejas sintiendo el tacto como el fino terciopelo, tan suaves y calidas. Las jalo un poco hacia arriba haciendo caras graciosas para reirse ella misma, tal vez esto no era tan malo despues de todo.

-Estaras bien Orihime – se dijo a ella misma mirandose en el espejo –no dejes que algo como esto te afecte- camino hacia su cama, y tomo su bolso llenandolo de un cambio de ropa. Ya veria despues como se las arreglaria para conseguir ropa nueva.

Se puso sus mejores botas para el invierno, lluvia o lo que fuera. Le servirian de una u otra manera.

Tomo una foto de ella en medio abrazando a Matsumoto y a Tatsuki. Miro una vez mas la foto con ternura y la guardo en el bolso.

Se dirigio hacia el perchero encontrandose con la capucha verde que le regalo aquel mago la noche de lluvia. La tomo entre sus manos y se le quedo mirando un tanto pensativa « _ahora __que __lo __pienso __puede __que __aquel __hombre __haya __s__ido __Ichigo__… __después __de __todo __el __me __ayudo __a __escapar __de __los __sargentos __de __Élite, __aunque __no __quiero __hacerme __ilusiones, __¿Cómo __se __si __realmente __fue __el __quien __me __ayudo? __¿Quién __me __afirma __eso? __Aquel __mago __de __ojos __marrones __como __el __chocolate__… __el __era __de __ensueño. __¡Despierta __Orihime! __No __es __tiempo __de __estar __pensando __en __eso, __debes __pensar __en __como __y __a __donde __escapar__…__»_

-No podre quedarme aquí por mas tiempo…- murmuro mientras se acomodaba la capucha encima de ella junto con el bolso.

Salio de su habitacion sigilosamente mirando hacia todos lados para no ser descubierta, se sentia una profuga, como si lo que hiciera estuviera mal. Ademas de tonta, mira que actuar de ladrona en su propia casa quien lo diria.

Corrio hacia la cocina para observar lo que habia en el refrigerador, en él no se encontraba mas que una taza de café fria, una bolsa de plastico en donde se hallaban algunas carnes frias y una botella con agua.

Tomo la botella y la guardo en su bolso, se fijo en la alacena y opto por servirse un bolillo, una rebanada grande de queso y tres sobres de té Oolong; que era su té favorito. Suspiro frustada al saber que ya no volvera a comer en aquella mesa que tallo su padre cuando era pequeña. « _necesito __deshacerme __de __este __hechizo__… __no __me __importa __si __muero __en __el __intento_ »

Despues de empacar lo "indispensable" para ella, salio de la casa por la puerta trasera de la cocina para no ser vista por las empleadas. Al cerrar la puerta se detuvo un momento para apreciar el lugar que fue su hogar mientras miles de recuerdos la atacaban para convencerla de quedarse, por un minuto la idea de dejarle una nota a Matsumoto para que se quedara mas tranquila le inundo la mente pero se olvido de eso pensando que no era lo mejor, despues de todo eso solo haria que se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo y nunca podria liberarse de la prision del hechizo. Se despidio de su casa con un ligero _lo__siento_ mientras desaparecia por un callejon.

* * *

><p>El rotundo escandalo que habia afuera de la mansion le molestaba en exceso, el general de la segunda division se encontraba sin camisa en el jardin principal.<p>

Tenia un severo problema con el calor que se habia formado, en ese lugar el clima era de lo mas extraño, ayer casi neva en la ciudad por el congelado frio y de pronto se viene una tormenta. Hoy se levanto con cuatro sabanas encima y para su jodida suerte al dia se le ocurre hacer calor. Haa, pero que frustrante era el cambio climatico. Y aunque lo negara, no se podia sacar de la cabeza la idea de pensar que el calor era obra de los fuegos artificiales que se desprendian de aquel castillo andante, del mago que ronda por esta ciudad. En fin, puede que sea cierto, puede que no, el chiste es que aunque sea una de las dos, el no haria nada para remediarlo. Asi que, ¿para que darle mas vueltas al asunto?

Los gritos escandalosos se hicieron mas fuertes, volteo con una cara de pocos amigos para encontrarse con la sorpresa de ver a un monton de chicas amontonadas en una ventana viendolo a él y a sus subordinados, quienes al igual que el ojiazul, carecian de camisa por el calor. Las mujeres se emociaban y gritaban encima cada vez mas pues les encantaba verlos entrenar y mas en aquellas condiciones.

Grimmjow solo sonrio para si, la verdad es que a él nunca le importo todo eso de la popularidad, de hecho nunca penso en que llegaria a serlo, y eso paso hace poco cuando viajaba por Norland. Habia escuchado de boca de alguno de tantos subordianados que tenia, que ahí se llevaban acabo encuestas sobre los Elite, por mas estupidas que fueran. En una de tantas, habia una peculiar sobre los hombres mas atractivos. Uno de sus compañeros Generales y su Superior le incitaron a ver los resultados junto con ellos.

Nunca se imagino llevarse el primer puesto; en su vida. Se sintio feliz, pero no tanto como orgulloso, despues de todo la belleza no es quien gana en el campo de batalla. Ademas que a él esas cosas no le interesaran.

Y aunque fuera atractivo y perseguido por un millon de mujeres solteras y hermosas, para el solo habia una que valia la pena esperar hasta despues de la muerte. Y la joven afortunada no era mas que la bella Orihime, realmente a su lado podia escuchar el fuerte latir de su corazon. Por supuesto no es por que fueran amigos de la infancia, eso nunca, si no por que habia algo mas, algo mas fuerte que los conectaba, ademas de que ella era especial, solo un tonto la rechazaria. Y el se siente el hombre mas feliz por haber sido correspondido por dicha princesa.

Sus mejillas ardieron al recordar el beso de la noche anterior, aun sentia el calor de aquel abrazo.

Ella era perfecta, ella era su todo.

«_necesito __verla__…__»_pensaba el joven de cabellos azules mientras gritaba otra orden a los soldados que entrenaban. Ordeno al capitan de su division que tomara el mando para que siguieran con los ejercicios diciendole que tenia cosas importantes que hacer.

Dio media vuelta saliendo por el salon principal dejando varios suspiros tristes tras de si que pertenecian a las chicas que con ansias esperaban para poder hablar con el. Mala suerte.

Llego a su habitacion y camino hacia el closet, penso en ponerse algo mas casual o veraniego, pero al abrir el closet cayo en la cuenta de que el no tenia ningun tipo de ropa diferente al del uniforme normal, al que usaba para presentaciones, y un smoking de gala que usaba en las fiestas de Elite.

Suspiro.

¿Pero que tipo de hombre se dedica a usar prendas del mismo estilo? Al parecer él. Camino hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia a un lado del closet. Se observo por unos minutos sin encontrar algo que le molestara, aun teniendo el uniforme puesto se veia atractivo. Penso en comprarse ropa nueva, despues de todo ella valia la pena para vestirse decente en su presencia, pero bufo al recordar de que Orihime no era como esas chicas materialistas. Y claro esta que; si lo ama, lo aceptara como es.

No espero mas y tomo la primer camisa de cuello redondo que encontro, tomo su chaqueta y salio corriendo de la habitacion para alcanzar al siguiente tren que lo llevaria hacia su destino.

* * *

><p>Un hombre de oscuro cabello y de ojos color miel, brindaba y charlaba como buen parlachin en la elgante cena que compartia con su familia mientras presumia a su hermosa futura esposa. La mujer de radientes mechones rubios como el fino oro, parecia distraida y distante, lo que descontrolaba y hasta molestaba a sus futuros suegros.<p>

Todo fue tan raro para ella, desde que fue a ver a su hermana no pudo calmarse ni un poco.

El saber que estaba enferma y que necesitaba su ayuda la hacia sentir mal, pues ella estaba "festejando" en una fiesta. Pero algo andaba mal, y ella lo sabia. Orihime le ocultaba algo, ya lo habia presentido, despues de todo la conoce desde pequeña, no habia nada que no supiera de ella. ¿Pero por que?

¿Por qué le ocultaba algo? Acaso era muy importante que ni a ella se lo pudo decir…

«_No __me __quedare __con __estas __dudas__… __Necesito __hablar __con __ella_» penso la rubia mientras se levantaba de la mesa sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¿Pasa algo amor?- pregunto el hombre que estaba a su lado.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme- pronuncio inquietante dejandolos estupefactos –Fue un placer conocerlos, EX futuros suegros- comento sonriendo y guiñandoles un ojo.

Camino lentamente hacia el hombre que hace unos minutos creia que iba a hacer su futuro esposo, pero de nuevo se equivoco. Lo tomo con ambas manos de las mejillas y se acerco para besarlo, al tiempo que se quitaba la sortija de diamante y la dejaba sobre la mesa.

-Este sera nuestro ultimo beso- dijo mirandolo a los ojos y despues a la sortija, haciendo que el copiara sus movimientos –y nuestro primer adios- se despidio sonriendo dandoles la espalda para poder continuar con su camino y salir de ese incomodo lugar.

Los padres del hombre maldecian a la mujer que acababa de salir del restaurante mientras que él solo miraba la salida por donde se habia ido.

Lo dejo. Asi sin mas.

Pero que despiadada puede ser una mujer. El pelinegro comenzo a reir… luego a llorar. Y despues a beber. Como todo un hombre que recien se gano su solteria.

Matsumoto sintio un dolor en su pecho, por dios, fue tan dificil separse de el. No supo ni como lo habia hecho, pero lo hizo. Ella sabia que ese hombre estaria bien, que encontraria a una buena mujer muy pronto, despues de todo el era muy atractivo y elegante. Su problema y preocupacion era la sortija que habia quedado abandonada sobre la mesa, pobrecilla, se veia tan bella y tan llena de vida cuando adornaba su dedo anular.

Asi es, fue muy dificil despedirse de esa hermosa sortija.

Pero bueno; lo que facil viene, facil se va.

Lo mejor es que eso no era mucho problema, despues de todo podia buscarse a un hombre mucho mas guapo en segundos, que le diera un anillo mas y que sea mucho mejor que el anterior. Eso era algo que habia aprendido de ella misma. Nunca. Pero NUNCA te aferres al pasado. Por que cuando lo haces.

Puedes quedar igual que Matsumoto Rangiku.

Pero ese no era el problema ahora, Orihime su pequeña hermana, le ocultaba algo. Y al parecer importante, debia descubrirlo. Por que su instinto le decia que eso no se trataba nada de Grimmjow. Llego al estacionamiento buscando un automovil en particular, ah ahí esta. Un auto color rojo ultimo modelo con acabados elegantes. Sonrio. Giro las llaves que tenia entre sus dedos sonriendo aun mas.

-Eres toda una maestra Rangiku- se decia mientras veia el auto –Mira que besar a tu ex solo para sacarle las llaves de su nuevo auto, que audaz- reia feliz mientras subia al medio de transporte particular.

-_Descuida __Orihime, __Ahora __mismo __llego __a __tu __lado_- penso mientras arrancaba y pisaba el acelerador a toda marcha.

* * *

><p>-Muchas gracias- pronuncio la chica mientras ocultaba su cara hasta la frente con la capucha, para no ser descubierta.<p>

-No hay de que, pero jovencita ¿en serio iras tu sola hacia alla?- pregunto el señor que muy amablemente le dio un aventon hacia el camino que conduce a las afueras de Solrafila's.

-Si no tiene de que preocuparse. Gracias- dijo sin mas comenzando a caminar para alejarse un poco, de lo que muy pronto dejara de ser su hogar.

La esposa del Señor salio para recibirlo con un enorme abrazo y se sorprendio al ver en su rostro preocuacion.

-¿Te encuentras bien amor?- pregunto la mujer de cabello color mostaza.

-Si, es solo que me preocupa esa chica- dijo apuntando a la joven que ya iba hacia la colina con la barbilla para que su esposa pudiera verla –Dijo que iba en busca de su hermana-

-Mm son las afueras de Solrafila's ¿Le advertiste sobre eso?- pregunto la mujer.

-Si- contesto sin animos aun viendo hacia la joven.

-¿Y que dijo?- cuestiono ella ansiosa.

-Solo dijo que… seria valiente- pronuncio sonriendo –vamos que tengo hambre- dijo sin mas entrando a la casa seguido por su mujer.

Ya habian pasado horas, si, horas era lo que llevaba caminando, no sabia cuantas pero tenia la certeza de que eran horas. Sus pies casi lo juraban.

Estaba segura de que si sus piernas hablaran se estarian quejando en ese momento.

Levaba unos minutos sentada mientras comia un bolillo con queso, no era mucho para una sola persona y tampoco la gran cosa como un manjar, pero sobrevivira.

-Muy pronto anochecera…- penso mirando al cielo observando la despedida del sol –tendre que conseguir algo de leña, si es que no quiero quedarme a oscuras- dijo mirando alrededor suyo, como buscando algo que le fuera util. Y en efecto, en un pequeño arbusto habia una rama que sobresalia de ahí.

Se acerco a ella para ver si le era util o no, no lo supo, asi que trato de averiguarlo.

Con ambas manos, se apoyo en la rama como una palanca, para alzar la rama que estaba ahí. Cual fue su sorpresa que al levantarlo se dio cuenta de que no era una simple rama, y que no le serviria como leña.

Un singular espantapajaros colgaba de la rama utilizandola como tronco de apoyo. Llevaba un sombrero con rayas verdes y blancas, parecia que vestia un traje de gala algo gastado, su interior era de paja que se desbordaba por las mangas del traje. Y su cabeza era de un nabo.

-¿Un nabo?- se pregunto Orihime al observar mejor aquel espantapajaros. –mm bueno ¿Qué hacias ahí metido amiguito?- pregunto sin obtener respuesta sintiendose tonta al hablar con aquel muñeco.

-Oye es extraño hablar contigo, asi que mejor me voy, no te utilizare asi que estara todo bien ¿de acuerdo?- dijo observando la rama que se mantenia de pie por si sola, haciendo que el espantapajaros se balanceara un poco.

-Que raro, te quedas de pie solo señor nabo, es imprecionante- comento caminando. –tengo que encontrar esa leña, asi que hasta luego señor nabo- se despidio tomandole la manga del traje llenando su mano de paja.

Orihime habia subido un poco mas por la colina, creia que ya habia pasado otra hora mas estando sola y caminando en circulos tratando de encontrar algo que le ayudara a hacer una fogata o algo, pero nada. Al parecer todo habia desaparecido a su llegada. Pero que frustrante, asi como sera capaz de sobrevivir.

No pasara ni un dia cuando ya este regresando a su casa, cosa que no deberia de ser asi.

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de ella preocupandola, asi que camino un poco rapido, de nuevo los pasos se acercaban hacia ella, y apresuro un poco mas, los golpes que atormentaban la tierra estaban casi detrás de ella soprendiendola. Orihime volteo con una cara de espantada encontrandose con el señor nabo.

La pelinaranja suspiro de alivio al saber que era aquel magico muñeco.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso Señor nabo ¿acaso quieres matarme de un susto eh?- regaño un poco la ojigris mirando al muñeco del sombrero, el Señor nabo comenzo a brincar haciendo que Orihime mirara su rama y luego a un lado de el.

-¿Tu la buscaste? ¿Sera que…es para mi?- pregunto al observar el monton de ramas acumuladas a un lado del espantapajaros, esas ramas le servirian como fogata y hasta mas. El nabo comenzo a brincar mas alto como si estuviera feliz, haciendo reir a la pelinaranja.

-De acuerdo pero esto es mucho…- reia con gracia mientras apreciaba el baile del muñeco –Creo que me servira para construir un pequeño refugio- comento suspirando haciendo que el espantapajaros se detuviera.

-Ahh, si tan solo pudieras encontrar un lugar en donde pudiera pasar la noche, seria estupendo señor nabo- decia mientras sonreia, sabia que bromear en esos momentos no seria muy util, pero servia para calmar los nervios de pasar una noche fuera de su casa.

Orihime volvio a suspirar por tercera vez, se hinco frente a las ramas para tomar algunas y empezar a construir su refugio. Se sentia rara e incomoda, y aunque tuviera compañía, no podia evitar sentirse muy sola.

-Esto no esta saliendo como lo planeaba… ¿tu que crees señor nabo?- pregunto recibiendo un enorme silencio a su alrededor. Orihime giro un poco su rostro buscando al espantapajaros, pero el ya no estaba detrás de ella.

En cambio el muñeco se encontraba corriendo un poco mas alla de donde ella se encontraba.

-¡Señor nabo!- grito la pelinaranja viendo como este se regresaba y se inclinaba hacia a ella, extendendiendole la manga del traje para que ella lo tomara.

-¿Quieres darme la mano?- cuestiono sabiendo que nunca obtendria una respuesta, asi que sin mas apreto con fuerza la manga del sombrerero.

El espantapajaros comenzo a correr llevandose a Orihime como si fuera una simple corbata, iba a una velocidad inimaginable. La pelinaranja gritaba de la sorpresa, aun no podia creer que un muñeco que parecia fragil a la vista, pudiera ser demasiado rapido y fuerte. Era algo descomunal.

El muñeco con sombrero se detuvo de golpe al escuchar algunas explosiones cerca, Orihime abrio los ojos inquieta, sabia a donde pertenecian aquellos sonidos extraños. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza y que la hizo sonrojar fue la imagen de un pelinegro sonriendole con unos marrones que la hacian estremecer. Pero su rostro cambio en cuanto el espantapajaros comenzo a correr de nuevo hacia la direccion de los estruendos, a la misma velocidad de antes.

-¡Cuidado!- grito la ojigris antes de estamparse en el suelo -¡Señor nabo!- exclamo Orihime mientras buscaba al muñeco que habia salido volando por el impacto.

-¡Señor na…- intento gritar de nuevo, pero su asombro la corto.

Un enorme castillo con pies caminaba hacia ella mientras echaba fuego por una de las cuatro chimeneas, su peso era enorme tanto que hacia temblar la tierra, y su altura era inmensa. La pelinaranja se sentia una diminuta hormiga debajo de este.

Mientras pasaba por encima hizo que su capucha verde volara lejos, intento ir tras ella, pero era imposible por las rafagas de aire que cortaban fuertemente el cesped del suelo. Cubrio su cabeza con sus manos, estaba nerviosa, el tiemble de su cuerpo la delataba, y su mente no pensaba en algo mas que en quedarse ahí parada como si nada, mientras un gigantesco castillo andante pasaba sobre ella.

Observo como un pie del castillo se levanto lentamente para dar un paso mas que la aplastaria de lleno, cerro los ojos, no trato correr. Por que se sentia una cobarde, y aunque no se sintiera asi, no tendria las fuerzas suficientes como para correr en ese mismo instante. Asi que solo espero, a que ese paso acabara con su vida.

El pie bajaba, Orihime alzo mas la cabeza para observar como la planta del pie se acercaba hacia ella.

Ya no habia marcha atrás…

-Lo siento… Matsumoto, Tatsuki, al parecer no podre llegar a casa…Grimmjow,nunca pude decirte esto pero yo…-las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas, la pelinaranja jalaba su cabello al ver la enorme planta acercandose mas y mas -yo…-

La presion se sentia en el aire, asi que cayo de rodillas.

Faltaba solo una milesima de segundo para ser aplastada.

Solo eso para ya jamas ver la luz del dia.

…

Y el pie cayo, tocando tierra.

Aplastando todo lo que habia a su paso.

Los taps que sonaban contra el suelo resonaron en sus oidos. Abrio los ojos desconcertada viendo como se encontraba en movimiento, sus brazos estaban abrazados a una firme rama que sostenia un muñeco con sombrero.

Orihime sonreia con lagrimas en sus ojos abranzando mas fuerte al espantapajaros que habia salvado su vida.

-¡Gracias Señor nabo!- agradecia mientras bajaba de él.

La ojigris observo que estaba sobre unas escaleras que se suspendian en el aire conforme avanzaban, giro hacia los lados para ver los pies del enorme castillo andando, dandose cuenta de que habia llegado hasta el.

Dio media vuelta encontrandose con una puerta de madera algo desgastada.

-Asi que ya eh llegado- pronuncio un tanto nerviosa, giro de nuevo para ver al muñeco que llevaba su capa verde. Se tomo del barandal y camino hacia el ultimo escalon, agrrandose fuerte para no caerse, extendio la mano tomando su capuchay sonriendole al muñeco de sombrero rayado –Gracias nabo, aun no se como agradecertelo… algun dia te lo devolvere- decia mientras el espantapajaros detenia su andar quedandose mas y mas atrás cada vez. Orihime solo se despedia sonriente y con su mano en alto, esperando que una vez mas llegara a reencontrarse con aquel magico espantapajaros.

-Bien Orihime… es ahora o nunca- se dijo a si misma mientras subia los pocos escalones y entraba por la puerta.

Lo primero que vio al entras fueron mas escaleras, subio por ellas para luego observar a la vista una chimenea prendida y una silla frente a ella.

No se podia apreciar mucho, despes de todo ya era de noche, y la oscuridad invadia cada rincon del castillo. Decidio no hacer mucho movimiento esa noche, despues de todo lo unico que queria era descanzar. Se acerco un poco a la chimenea para calentar sus manos. Tomo la silla y se sento acercandola lo mas que pudo hacia el fuego para estar calida, alargo al maximo su capa y la coloco sobre ella utilizandola de manta.

Se acomodo en la silla para dormir mejor, esperando a que sus ojos se cerraran por inercia. Trato de arrullarse mirando el fuego que se balanceaba sobre la leña, cada vez veia como la imagen se hacia mas pequeña, signo de que sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco. Estaba apunto de cerrarlos cuando parapadeo varias veces, jurando haber visto un rostro sobre el fuego. Pero al observar bien solo era una simple llama quemando pedazos de madera. Asi que decidio no tomarle mucha atencion, acomodandose de nuevo y tratando de volver a cerrar los ojos.

Una vez mas estaba a punto de caer rendida cuando de pronto…

-Tienes una maldicion…- una voz la despierta asombrandola.

Orihime miro hacia todos lados tratando de ver algo, pero le era imposible por la oscuridad. El unico lugar con luz era donde estaba ella por que tenia la chimenea enfrente. ¿Entonces de donde vino esa voz?

-y vaya que no es una maldicion cualquiera…- de nuevo la voz la sorprendio haciendola saltar de la silla.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- cuestiono la chica abranzandose a ella misma.

-Aquí atrás- prunoncio la voz haciendo que Orihime volteara bucando al susodicho.

Pero lo unico que encontro fue la llama meneandose sobre la madera.

-¿En donde estas?- pregunto la ojigris sintiendose inquieta.

-Frente a ti…-dijo la voz haciendo que la pelinaranja buscara como si no hubiera un mañana.

Orihime buscaba y buscaba pero nunca hallaba nada, solo veia la flama de fuego.

-Te costara trabajo deshacerte de esa maldicion- comento la flama danzando a su ritmo.

-E-E-El fuego hablo- comento sorprendida viendo al fuego con ojos y boca observandola fijamente.

-¿No puedes hablar de ella o si?- pregunto observando a la mujer que tenia orejas y cola.

-¿Tu eres Ichigo?- cuestiono la chica sacando lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamo el fuego meneando sus llamas alrededor de la leña –Soy un demonio, un demonio fuego con un gran poder. Mi nombre es Kon Frost- se presentaba cambiando su color rojizo a uno azulado.

-¿Un demonio fuego? Entonces tu deberias poder romper mi maldicion- comento radiante la ojigris creyendo ser capaz de salir de esa enorme tortura.

-Claro que puedo…-dijo sonriente- di tu rompes el hechizo que pesa sobre mi, yo rompere el que pesa sobre ti- su sonrisa se extendio a lo largo de la flama pareciendo malicioso.

-Como se que seras fiel a eso… ¿Cómo puedo confiar en un demonio?- dijo orihime con incredulidad ante el fuego de la chimenea -¿Prometes ayudarme si yo te ayudo a ti?- pronuncio orihime meneando la cola.

-Los demonios no hacen promesas chica…- comento alargando unos brazos de fuego para alcanzar y tomar un pedazo de madera.

-hmp…-exclamo orihime recargandose en la silla –entonces buscate a alguien mas kon- dijo fingiendo estar dormida viendo por el rabillo del ojo al fuego que empezo a quemar mas rapido la madera.

-¡Por favor! Compadecete de mi, estoy atrapado en este castillo de pacotilla, soy el que lo hace funcionar- dijo subiendo la voz haciendo que las orejas de orihime se levantaran - ¡Soy un esclavo de Ichigo!- gritaba kon, tratando de convencer a Orihime para ayudarlo.

-¿encerio?- pregunto la chica entrecerrando los ojos sintiendo su cuerpo pesado.

-necesitas saber lo que me ata a Ichigo para romper el conjuro- dijo mirando hacia los ojos de la pelinaranja – y despues yo rompere el que pesa sobre ti-

-Esta bien… trato hecho- susurro la ojigris quedando profundamente dormida sobre la silla.

Kon bufo al verla dormida, pensando en que tal vez fue mala idea haberla dejado entrar. Pero no pudo evitar volver sus flamas de una tonalidad rosada al estar sonrojado por la belleza de la mujer dormida.

-uh… vaya ayudante que me consegui- comento tomando otra madera acomodandose sobre ella para despues cerrar sus ojos y dejarse consumir por las calidas llamas.

* * *

><p>El sonido de la puerta hizo que se despertara de golpe. Al parecer sus nuevas orejas captaban sonidos muy agudos que antes era incapaz de escuchar.<p>

La peinaranja erguio la espalda sintiendo como tronaban sus huesos, dormir en una silla no era muy comodo despues de todo.

El llamado de la puerta se hizo mas fuerte, haciendole molesto a la chica. ¿a quien se le ocurre despertar a Orihime Inoue cuando aun no habia dormido bien? Pues no sabia a quien pero pagaria por ello.

Unos pasosque venian de la segunda planta se escucharon mientras bajaban por las escaleras, orihime cerro los ojos fingiendo estar dormida para no ser corrida de ahí aun.

Un niño que rondaba por los 11 años bajo corriendo al escuchar sonar la puerta. Camino a un lado de la chimenea sorprendiendose de ver a una mujer sentada sobre una silla y encima dormida.

-¿Quién es esta chica?- pregunto acercandose para verla mejor.

-Puerta de Troyan- grito kon desde la chimenea.

-¿Y como entro aquí?- cuestionaba ocupado.

El chico de cabello rojo tomo una capa color azul y se la coloco jalandola desde arriba hacia abajo, apareciendo sobre su rostro una barba larga aparentando ser un anciano. Orihime abrio los ojos, al descubrir que era magia lo que habia en esa capa.

Bajo corriendo los escalones para abrir la puerta encontrandose con dos hombres de sombrero y capuchas negras elegantes.

-Alcalde… ¿ah que debemos el honor?-pregunto con una voz totalmente diferente, era algo aspera y gruesa.

-Muy buenas tardes señor- saludo el alcalde –¿se encuentra el hechicero Getsuga?- pregunto hacia el pelirrojo disfrazado de anciano.

-Mi amo no se encuentra… yo lo represento en su ausencia- contesto.

-Es una invitacion de su majestad el rey, pronto seran tiempos de despiadadas guerras y su majestad requiere la ayuda de todo hechizero, mago o bruja del reino- dijo entregandole la carta al pequeño anciano mientras tocaba su sombrero –El hechicero Getsuga debe presentarse en el palacio de inmediato- dijo dando vuelta y caminando hacia fuera –Hasta pronto-

El niño corrio ah dejar la carta dentro de un libro que al parecer era el que recibia todas las invitaciones.

-Vaya… es increible que ya estemos en tiempos de guerra- comento orihime dandole mas leña a kon.

-¿Con permiso de quien estas aquí?- cuestiono el disfrazado quitandose la capucha volviendo a ser como antes: un niño.

-¡Kon me ah dejado entrar!- contesto energicamente la ojigris.

-Eso es mentira… ella vagaba por el desierto-pronuncio kon a su defensa.

-¿En el desierto? Que extraño… como se que no eres una bruja ¿eh?- cuestiono recargando todo su peso sobre el pie derecho.

-¿Acaso crees que dejaria entrar a una bruja mocoso?- grito Kon ardiendo de furia.

La campana de la puerta volvio a sonar entre tanta discusión.

-Tocan… puerta de Troyan- grito de nuevo kon devorando la madera.

-Debe ser un cliente…- cotesto el pelirrojo colocandose de nuevo la capa y volviendo a ser un anciano –un momento- pronuncio mientras bajaba las escaleras para abrir la puerta.

Una niña de cabello rizado se hallaba parada observando al anciano que le habia abierto la puerta.

-Dime niña- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Mi mama me envio por el conjuro de siempre- contesto obediente a lo que su madre la habia enviado.

-Ah si… pasa por favor- ambos caminaron hacia adentro subiendo las escaleras –silencio y no causes problemas- comento el pelirrojo haciendo que la niña se quedara parada aun lado del barandal.

Orihime miraba la ventana que transmitia demaciada luz, una diferente a Solrafila's.

La niña de ojos castaños observaba como Orihime caminaba hacia la luz totalmente deslumbrada, parpadeo varias veces al observar las orejas y cola de la pelinaranja.

-Esa luz…- decia Orihime mientras pasaba al pelirrojo quien preparaba el conjuro de la pequeña niña –Aquí no es el desierto- comento observando un cielo despejado y un hermoso oceano.

-Disculpe señorita… ¿tambien es una bruja?- pregunto inocente la pequeña niña.

-¿uh? Asi es soy la bruja mas temida del reino- contesto guiñandole un ojo a la pelirisado haciendola reir.

-Toma- comento el pelirrojo extendiendole una bolsa café a la niña –Rocia tu nave con esto y los vientos te favoreceran-

-Gracias señor- se despidio la niña corriendo para salir del "puesto".

-No les digas mentiras a los clientes- comento el chico mirando a Orihime con cierta incredulidad.

-Asi pues tu los recibes disfrazado- grito orihime enseñandole la lengua.

-¡Yo soy un mago!- contesto defendiendose por la ofensa.

La campanilla sono una vez mas llamando la atencion de ambos.

-Tocan. Puerta de Alcalá- dijo un fastidiado Kon.

-¡Yo abro!- grito una voz femenina desde la segunda planta.

Una niña pelinegra se logro ver que bajaba por las escaleras, sonriendole a todo el mundo.

-Dame eso…- dijo arrebatandole la capa al pelirrojo para ponersela ella, y al igual que el chico aparentando ser una anciana –yo recibire a este cliente- dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Buenas tardes- saludo con gracia.

-Buenas tardes madam, ¿es aquí la residencia del hechicero Kurogetsu?- pregunto el hombre que llevaba un traje color rojo y una capa negra, aparentando ser de la armada.

-Asi es señor…- contesto.

-Eh traido esta invitacion de su majestad… se solicita su presencia en el palacio, es casi una urgencia, por favor- pedia el hombre de bigote oscuro.

-Con seguridad le hare llegar el mensaje. Hasta pronto- se despidio la chica diciendo adios con su mano.

Orihime camino a su lado saliendo del "hogar" de ese nuevo hechicero, para observar que ya no estaban en el mar… ahora era una ciudad rodeada de calles llenas de automoviles y edificios gigantes. Toda una civilzacion diferente.

-Oh… Ahora estamos en una ciudad real- susurro para si misma aun asombrada por estar en un lugar diferente.

-Vamos metete o perderas la cola- grito el pelirrojo para que entrara ala casa.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto la pelinegra quitandose la capucha y entregandole la carta al chico.

-No lo se… pero no es una bruja- contesto este abriendo la invitacion para el hechicero "Kurogetsu".

Orihime aprovecho su discusión para ver el circulo de colores que estaba a un lado de la puerta, estaba dividido en 4 colores diferentes, uno verde, el otro azul, otro rojo y por ultimo negro. Giro la perilla de la puerta cambiando de color rojo a verde, observando como giraba el circulo de colores, despues habrio la puerta y se encontraba en el desierto. Asi de la nada.

-Asi que cada color es un lugar diferente…- susurro la pelinaranja –Jeje- reia mientras volvia a entrar y cerraba la puerta –Ahora el azul- giro de nuevo la perilla sintiendose una niña pequeña que encontraba el sabor de un nuevo y delicioso dulce.

Ahora el lugar era muy tranquilo con el sonido de las gaviotas, salio para observar a los lejos un hermoso oceano con un deslumbrante brillo.

-Aquí es Troyan…- volvio corriendo a cerrar la puerta –Ahora el rojo- pero antes de que pudiera abrirla fue detenida por la voz del pelirrojo.

-Detente… estas a punto de enfadarme- grito con un ceño fruncido.

-¿Es una casa magica verdad?- insinuo la chica para sacarlo de sus casillas.

-¡Uyy!- exclamo el chico caminando hacia la mesa que estaba repleta de porquerias.

-Oye dime ¿A dónde conduce la negra?- pregunto curiosa la ojigris sintiendose carcomida por la respuesta.

-Solo el amo Ichigo sabe eso- el chico comenzo a sacar de un cajon pan y queso –tengo hambre a desayunar-

-Vamos Renji sientate, yo traere los vasos- comento la pelinegra yendo hacia la cocina.

-Asi que renji es tu nombre ehh…- comento acercandose Orihime –dime renji ¿Por qué no comes mejor unos… huevos con tocino?- dijo la chica encontrandolos escondidos en una canasta.

-El amo Ichigo no esta… no podemor utilizar el fuego- contesto comenzando a morder su pan.

-¡Tonterias! Yo cocinare para ustedes- la chica cogio un sarten y la canasta mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea donde estaba Kon –Vamos Kon haz un buen fuego para mi ¿quieres?-pregunto coqueta hacia la pequeña llama.

-Es inutil – contesto la pelinegra – Kon solo obedece al amo Ichigo-

-¡Asi es! Yo no estoy a tus ordenes lobita PLU- exclamo el fuego enseyando una lengua de llama amarilla.

-Pues tendras que ayudarme por que si no tendre que contarle a Ichigo sobre nuestro pequeño negocito ¿mm?- insinuo la chica moviendo sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

-¡Soy un poderoso demonio fuego! Nunca debi haberte dejado entrar- se quejaba la llama que cambio a un rojo intenso.

-Vamos solo sera por unos minutos- contesto poniendo la sarten sobre el haciendolo de un color azul como el de una estufa.

-Wow – comento asombrada la pelinegra- Kon hace lo que ella dice-

-Por favor alguien traiga una olla con agua para preparar Té- grito la pelinaranja mientras preparaba los huevos con tocino.

-Yo ire- dijo Renji mientras corria hacia la cocina por la olla.

-¡Te lo advierto Lobita quemare tu tocino!- advirtio la llama azul bajo la sarten.

-¡Solo cocina llamita!- grito orihime enfurecida por el comportamiento de Kon.

Despues de unos minutos la campanilla sono, y el circulo de colores giro hacia el color negro.

La puerta se abrio dejando ver entrar a un joven pelinegro que caminaba a un paso nada seguible. Parecia agotado, su traje estaba desgastado y un poco descolorido.

Renji corrio hacia el para recibirlo.

-Amo Ichigo vinieron mensajeros, quieren que te presentes en el palacio como Getsuga y Kurogetsu- El pelinegro camino ignorando completamente a Renji hasta que llego a un lado de Orihime. Su miranda se encontraba escondida tras su largo cabello. La pelinaranja comenzo a temblar, asi que si habia sido el, aquel mago de ojos chocolate era él. Era Ichigo.

-pareces muy obediente hoy, Kon- pronuncio Ichigo mientras veia a la flama bajo la sarten -¿Por qué no obedeces mis ordenes?- cuestiono meneando la cabeza.

-¡Ella me obligo!- contesto el fuego defendiendose para no tener cualquier castigo despues.

-No cualquiera puede hacer eso- pronuncio el chico girando el rostro para ver el sonrojado de Orihime -¿y tu linda quien eres?- pregunto el oji marron poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa a la pelinaranja.

-Ah yo… m-mi nombre es Orihime y soy la nueva ama de casa desde hoy- contesto sonriente con carmin en las mejillas mientras daba vuelta a un tocino.

-¿Enserio? Dejame ayudarte- tomo la mano de la ojigris quitandole la pala que utilizaba para voltear el tocino y revolver el huevo, haciendose cargo de la comida.

-Dame tres rebanas de tocino y pasame seis huevos- consulto rapido mientras le tendia el sarten frente para que los colocara, la pelinaranja tomo el tocino y lo puso sobre la sarten. Tomo los huevos uno por uno y se los fue pasando, mientras los partia Ichigo echaba la yema al sarten y la cascara se la daba a kon, asi fue lo mismo con cada huevo –Y dime ¿Quién te contrato aquí para trabajar?- cuestiono el pelinegro.

-Yo me contrate, me sorprendio mucho lo sucio de este lugar asi que… me quede- contesto la ojigris pasandole otro huevo tratando de creer su nueva mentira.

-mmm asi que asi fue… Renji pon los platos, Rukia busca los cubiertos y los vasos- Ichigo llevo el sarten con los tocinos y el huevo ya preparado esperando a Renji para que pusiera los cuatro platos.

-Asi que su nombre es Rukia, que lindo- pronuncio la pelinaranja absorta en sus pensamientos.

Ambos chicos se encargaron de acomodar la mesa lo mas bien que pudieron, aunque la verdad solo corrieron el desastre que tenian encima a un lado.

-¡No es justo soy el unico que trabaja aquí, soy el unico explotado!- gritaba Kon sintiendose libre del sarten que tenia encima.

-Ven Orihime, a desayunar- llamaba rukia a la ojigris para que se acercara a la mesa.

La pelinaranja caminaba hacia su silla mientras veia como todos los presentes hacian un espacio en la mesa para acomodarse y comer, Ichigo comenzo a servir la comida en los platos mientras que renji seguia haciendo espacio y rukia servia té en los vasos.

Orihime limpio su sitio quitando unas boronas de pan que se encontraban ahí, no pudo evitar poner cara asqueada al ver como vivian aquellas personas llamadas magos. –_me __pregunto __si __todos __los __hechiceros __o __brujas __son __a si __de__… __anti__higienicos_- pensaba con desagrado la ojigris.

-Toma una Orihime, solo hay dos limpias- comento Renji mientras extendia cuatro cucharas frente a ella, claro que agarro una de las limpias.

-Parece que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer…- susurro la chica observando el lugar llamado mesa.

-¿Quieres pan?- pregunto Ichigo al darle una rebanada a rukia –Toma un poco Orihime- dijo dandole una rebanada para ella –Bien comamos… Bon appetit- pronuncio para dar el comienzo a tomar sus alimentos.

-¡Esto es genial!- grito renji emocionado atragantandose de comida en la boca.

-¡Si! no recuerdo cuando fue nuestro ultimo desayuno tan bueno como este- dijo rukia emocionada con comida en la boca.

-haa tantos modales que enseñar…-susurraba para si la pelinaranja.

-y dime ¿Qué es lo que ocultas en tu bolsillo Orihime?- cuestiono de repente el oji marron haciendo que la ojigris se atorara con la comida.

-¿En mi bolsillo?- se preguntaba ella misma mientras metia la mano al bolsillo y sacaba una tarjeta roja -¿Qué es esto?-

-Damelo- ichigo extendio su mano para tomar la tarjeta pero al contacto con sus dedos se incinero sorprendiendolos de repente quedando grabado el mensaje sobre la mesa de madera.

-Amo Ichigo es un sello abrasivo ¿puedes leerlo?- pregunto rukia asombrada por el dibujo grabado en la mesa.

-Es hechiceria antigua y muy poderosa- los ojos de ichigo comenzaron a brillar de un marron intenso al observar el grabado.

-¿Es de la bruja del waste?- insinuo Renji al ver el tipo de sello sobre la mesa.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…- se acerco al sello y comenzo a leer lo que decia –Tomas una estrella endemoniada que cae y le entregas tu interior, hombre sin corazon, tu corazon me pertenecera. Esto no es algo apropiado para una mesa en donde hay una dama presente- pronuncio el chico mirando fijamente a Orihime haciendola sonrojar. Poso su mano sobre el sello y comenzo ah arrastrarla sobre el haciendolo desaparecer de la mesa, quemando su mano. Todos miraban con asombro el poder del mago Ichigo. Excepto por Orihime quien veia la mano quemada del pelinegro.

-Wow se ah ido por completo- exclamo Rukia fasinada por el espectaculo.

-La marca si… pero el encantamiento aun perdura- ichigo se levanto de la mesa tomando su plato –disculpenme sigan desayunando- camino hacia Kon dandole su comida y dejando el plato a un lado –Kon mueve el castillo hacia el este- dijo ordenandole.

-¡Si amo! Yam yam- contesto saboreando el tocino y los huevos.

Orihime tomo un pañuelo y se levanto de la mesa interponiendose entre Ichigo y la puerta. Rukia y Renji veian con extrañez el comportamiento de la ojigris.

-¿Pasa algo?- cuestiono Ichigo examinandola por completo, la ojigris subio su mirada que enrojecia hasta verlo fijamente, no sabia por que, pero esos ojos la llevaban a otro mundo por completo.

-Dame tu mano- consulto la chica algo nerviosa por su atrevimiento, el buen mago obedientemente hizo lo que le pidio dandole su mano que habia sido quemada anteriormente, Orihime ató el pañuelo a su mano de modo que no se hiciera mas daño del que ya habia –Tal vez no es mucho… pero esto ayudara- comento sonriente al verlo extrañado.

Ichigo acerco su rostro al de ella para verla mas de cerca, sabia que en algun lugar la habia visto, estaba seguro de ello. ¿Pero en donde? ¿Y por que no podia recordarlo? Lo primero que vio fueron sus singulares orejas, ya habia estudiado cada una de sus reacciones, cuando está feliz sus orejas estan al cien porciento alzadas y su cola igual con un pequeño enrosque en la punta, cuando esta nerviosa la cola se alza totalmente, y cuando esta triste supone que ambas orejas y colas bajan.

En este caso estaba nerviosa su cola la delataba, y sumandole ese hermoso sonrojo en su rostro ya era mucha la evidencia. Toco una de sus orejas sintiendo la suavidad como la seda.

-nunca habia conocido a una ama de casa tan atenta con su amo…-comento acercandose a su rostro para buscar aquellos ojos grices como la luna –tampoco una que tenga orejas y cola de lobo- acaricio su cabeza sorprendiéndose del rostro de la chica. Quien se mostraba sonrojada y con una leve sonrisa como si fuera un cachorro que esperaba mas de la caricia de su amo. Algo muy dulce y lindo –Bienvenida Orihime, al castillo andante- dijo sin mas pasándola de largo para abrir la puerta en el color negro –Rukia, Renji, diganle a la nueva ama de casa que no se exeda en mi ausencia- comento mientras salia de ahí.

-Ya escuchaste Orihime, Bienvenida- felicito rukia.

-No cualquiera es aceptado por Ichigo- comento renji feliz por que la hayan aceptado.

-¿Entonces estoy dentro? ¡SI!- grito energica la chica.

-¡Felicidades Lobita! Eres parte del equipo- reia kon provando un tronco de madera recien cortado.

-Muy bien… entonces ¡A trabajar!-

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? Por que ami siii! se que no hay mucho Ichihime, de echo casi nada ._. y es que no quiero meterle todo el amor en un solo capi XD y eso que trato de acortar los capis lo mas que puedo por que soy de las personas que quieren meter todo en un solo capitulo y no debe ser asi XD<p>

Pero bueno me ah agradado que lo hayan leido GRACIAS de antemano... y una ultima pregunta ¿Alguien sabe que pasa con las letras en cursiva? Por que cuando subo el Doc. todas las letras en cursiva me aparecen pegadas T_T es frustrante estar dandoles espacio XD! bueno para mi si ._.

Ahora si ya me voy; no olviden dejar Review BYEBYE (K)

Matta nee~~


	3. Entre conjuros e ilusiones

**Olis Lectores ^^! **

**Si aun vivo ¬¬* XD!**

**Bueno yo aqui entregandoles (algo demasiado requete ultra tarde -_- ) este new chapter! **

**Solo una aclaracion: Estos signos significan FLASH BACK - {FLASH BACK} y estos _«PENSAMIENTOS» _eso seria todo ^^**

**N/A: Bleach es de tite kubo-sama que por dios Kubo te ruego que ya me devuelvas a Grimmjow en el manga *-*! quiero ver que se haga amigo de Hime-sama y provocar en Ichigo Celos *O*! siii mauajjaajajajajaja XD! ok no -.- seguire soñando. Howl's Moving Castle pertenece originalmente a Diana Wynne Jones y fue animada y llevada a la pantalla grande por Hayao Miyazaki.**

**Ok Start!**

* * *

><p><strong>Entre conjuros e ilusiones<strong>

Una enorme bola de polvo salía disparada por las ventanas con cada barrida que daba. Se habían "estacionado" en el pueblo de Troyan mientras la nueva ama de casa se dedicaba a limpiar y a deshacerse de toda la basura que se encontraba en aquel castillo andante. Y vaya que era demasiada porquería que habitaba en ese castillo, aun no podía entender, ni siquiera se le metía la idea de que los magos o hechiceros fueran unas personas tan… antihigiénicas.

Orihime no tuvo más remedio que poner a trabajar a ambos ayudantes del mago Ichigo, Renji se encargo de todo el papeleo, cartas, libros, conjuros y demás serian protegidos por el pelirrojo. Ni loco dejaba que Inoue tocara todo lo importante que le pertenecía a su amo, ya mucho fue ver como la pelinaranja se hacia cargo de las telarañas que adornaban la casa mágica. El pelirrojo había sacado todas las cosas afuera del puesto colocándolos sobre una mesa gracias a un poco de magia. Llevaba puesta la capa azul que lo convertía en un pequeño viejillo para despistar a la gente. El revoloteo del polvo que se veía fuera del puesto llamaba demasiado la atención a la gente curiosa del pueblo, un anciano se acercó a paso suave a un lado de Renji para observar asombrado la cantidad de polvo que podía contener aquella "humilde" tienda.

-Hay un conjuro que necesito- pronuncio el anciano recargándose sobre su bastón.

-Más tarde- contesto Renji con su voz áspera –hay una bruja furiosa ahí dentro- continúo, incrementando la sorpresa y dejando ver algo de miedo en el rostro del pobre anciano.

Dentro de la casa, Orihime quien barría con fuerza el techo cubierto de telarañas y polvo a mas no poder, llevaba puesto un pantalón holgado de tela suave color azul como el océano y una blusa del mismo color, también portaba un paliacate color rojo sobre su cabeza para evitar empolvarse por las fuertes barridas, las orejas se escondían entre el paliacate y su largo cabello rojo-naranja era sujetado en una cebolla para procurar que no se le maltratara. En su cara llevaba otro paliacate dejando solamente al descubierto sus ojos usándolo como cubre bocas.

-¡Bichos, será mejor que se escabullan o los barreré!- exclamo furiosa la ojigris cansada de ver tanta porquería. Millones de insectos y animales que uno no se atrevería a tener en su casa aparecían de la nada con cada barrida, ciempiés, escarabajos, cucarachas, hormigas y ¡hasta ratones!, ¡Por dios! Nunca había visto tanta suciedad en su vida, ni en su propia casa se indignaba a limpiar de esa manera, y ahora viene hacerlo solo para tener un techo en donde pasar la noche –Hasta el ultimo de ustedes burlándose de mi, ¡Fuera!- grito barriendo hasta estar segura de que ningún animal se filtre de nuevo en la casa.

Rukia, a quien le había tocado los trastes, reía divertida por cada ocurrencia de Orihime, nunca había visto a una mujer tan llena de energía y encima simpática como aquella pelinaranja. Su tarea no era tan difícil si se hiciera con un poco de magia… pero para su mala suerte el amo Ichigo se negó a usar cualquier tipo de magia dentro del castillo por ahora. Desde aquel mensaje que se hallaba escondido en el bolsillo de Orihime, debían tener cuidado con ser descubiertos. Y mas si la pelinaranja es perseguida por aquella bruja buena para nada. También recuerda las palabras que le dedico Ichigo a Orihime en cuanto volvió y la vio empeñada en su tarea.

{_No te excedas tanto Orihime, tampoco quiero que desinfectes toda la casa}_ Rukia rio para sus adentros al ver a Orihime ahora tirando agua por todas partes para dedicarse a trapear la sala mientras maldecía cada mugre que sus ojos se indignaban a ver. Aunque se veía que era una persona normal, por donde la mires ahora mismo, uno no creería en eso. Realmente hay algo especial en esa chica con orejas y cola de lobo, algo que hace que la quieras al momento de conocerla, su carisma en tan dulce pero su carácter es fuerte, siempre los sorprende a ella y a Renji cuando se pone en contra de las reglas de Ichigo y mas cuando discute con el en cuanto a la limpieza.

Es divertido, porque nunca habían conocido aquella fase de su amo, él siempre era calmado con un toque de elegancia, pero a lado de Orihime es todo un remolino de emociones, nunca sabes cuando lo veras furioso, exasperado o hasta tierno y seductor, tampoco es que nunca lo hayan visto sonreír pero cuando Orihime lo hace reír o incluso cuando le dedica una sonrisa leve se le nota tanta felicidad que hasta parece otro Ichigo. Puede que la pelinaranja no tenga poderes ni posea alguna experiencia en la magia, pero están seguros de que ella nació con un tipo de encanto, porque para tratar y manejar al mago Ichigo de esa manera, era de otro mundo.

Orihime cargaba una cubeta llena con agua hacia el extremo de una pared, suspiro hondo recargando sus manos sobre sus caderas mientras retiraba el sudor de su frente por su arduo trabajo.

-ya mero termino con la planta baja- susurro, suspirando de nuevo. Tomo la alfombra ya limpia para colocarla en el suelo que se encontraba impecable.

-¡Oye Lobita!- grito Kon quien se sostenía de una pequeña rama de leña -¡Orihime!- volvió a gritar viendo como ya no tenia madera de la cual alimentarse -¡Orihime, desaparezco!- insistió captando la atención de la pelinaranja – ¡moriré sin un poco de madera fresca!-

La pelinaranja se acercó con unas enormes pinzas sacando la pequeña rama de las cenizas en donde se encontraba Kon, colocándolo en un pequeño balde.

-¿Q-Que estas haciendo?- dijo Kon exasperando en el aire mientras lo trasladaban al balde –Orihime, me caeré ¡me caeré! Estoy en peligro-

-No seas exagerado llamita, estoy barriendo las cenizas- pronuncio jalando las cenizas de la caldera hacia abajo con una pala –no tardara mas de que un minuto-

-No, No, ¡Estoy en peligro!- grito insistiendo la pobre llama que colgaba de la rama que estaba apunto de quebrantarse, pero todos sus esfuerzos al parecer eran en vano por que Orihime seguía ocupada con las cenizas ignorando por completo al pobre de Kon -¡Orihime me apagare! O-Oye m-me resbalo- Kon giraba con la rama al tratar de sostenerse pero la pobre madera solo tenia mas que una astilla para mantenerse en pie, era cuestión de tiempo para que se partiera en dos -¡Apúrate Orihime!- exclamo la llama roja que cayo de lleno en el balde húmedo… saliendo solo un anillo de humo.

Pero una firme mano tomo el mango del balde y sacudió a Kon hasta posarlo sobre su palma, lo que era una vibrante llama roja ahora solo era una bola latiente de llama azul sin rostro ni señales de vida alguna.

Ichigo coloco leña suficiente en la caldera, y después de un leve soplido a la llama azul, la volvió a colocar sobre la madera.

Orihime regreso ya después de haber tirado las cenizas, subió con cierto cansancio las escaleras y mientras se sacudía una y otra vez el polvo de sus brazos se sorprendió de ver a Ichigo calentando sus manos con el fuego que le brindaba Kon. Pero esa no fue toda su sorpresa, lo desconcertante fue ver como una ducha rápida puede hacer tantas maravillas. Por más raro que se escuche el revoltoso cabello largo se le había acomodado de una forma rebelde pero decente, su traje que parecía recién lavado relucía perfecto en ese cuerpo de atleta. Su rostro no pudo evitar enrojecer, realmente era un mago demasiado atractivo.

-No podía parecer un vago nauseabundo con una casa limpia ¿verdad Orihime?- comento mientras se giraba hacia ella y le guiñaba el ojo –debo apreciar tu esfuerzo, pero… trata de no atormentar a mi amigo por favor- camino a paso firme hacia ella haciendo que la pelinaranja retrocediera un paso a cada uno que daba.

Orihime lo veía extraño, el acercamiento que le estaba brindado era tentador y peligroso a la vez. Ichigo se quedo ahí mirándola fijamente mientras posaba su mano en su barbilla simulando pensar mientras la examinaba de pies a cabeza. Inoue comenzó a temblar mientras el rubor se extendía por sus orejas, el mago había comenzado a rodearla y a caminar en círculos alrededor de ella mientras la seguía analizando de cerca. De repente Ichigo se deshizo de su paliacate que ocultaba sus orejas y su rostro.

-Sabia que había algo raro- pronuncio con los trapos en la mano, Orihime lo miro entre extraño –No necesitas esconderlas- aclaro confundiendo mas a la pelinaranja, pero en cuanto sintió el tacto de sus mano sobre sus orejas comprendió –No hace falta que las ocultes, Orihime. Me gustan de esta manera- enuncio mientras enredaba las orejas entre sus dedos, acariciando el suave pelaje de terciopelo. Inoue tembló de sobremanera al punto de caer de rodillas, pero gracias al cielo Ichigo contaba con buenos reflejos por lo que fue mas rápido y la tomo entre sus brazos. Sorprendiendo a la ojigris y provocándole una vez más el sonrojo a su rostro –Deberías descansar un poco- dijo cargando a una roja Orihime hasta el sofá mas cercano, mas bien al que esta acomodado a lado de la chimenea. Coloco a la pelinaranja sobre el cómodo mueble mientras acariciaba sus orejas de forma continua. _«Parece que ya se le esta haciendo costumbre_» pensó Orihime mientras trataba de hallar la manera de parar ese sonrojo –Si sigues así te desmayaras muy pronto-

-No tendría que trabajar tanto si alguien no tuviera su casa hecha un asco- Ichigo rio, ella solo miro hacia otro lado con un leve ceño en su frente.

-Lo siento, te he hecho trabajar demás- el ojimarron se levanto del sofá para dar marcha a esa puerta desconocida.

-¿saldrás?- cuestiono ansiosa.

-¿No quieres?- consulto girando hacia ella con ese brillo especial en sus ojos marrón como el dulce chocolate –Si tu quieres, me quedare… solo necesitas pedirlo- Ichigo recargo sus manos en el sofá a los costados de Orihime acorralándola por completo, la pelinaranja tuvo que alzar el rostro para verlo a la cara totalmente ruborizada y sorprendida por sus palabras. El solo se acercó mas a su rostro mientras la miraba dubitativo con ese ceño que lo caracterizaba -¿Quién eres Orihime?- Inoue dudo por la intensidad en su pregunta, no podía contestarle nada, ni siquiera podía hablar del hechizo y él, que ya la había conocido tan solo una vez, se convirtió en una victima mas para no recordarla. Al igual que Matsumoto, Tatsuki y… Grimmjow -¿Por qué siento que te conozco de algún lado?- cuestiono mientras Orihime evadía su mirada hacia otra parte. «_Yo quiero decirte… pero no puedo_» pensaba la ojigris.

-Yo… n-n… no se… -pronuncio frustrada al no poder explicarle que por lo menos ellos dos ya se conocían. Con furia apretó el sofá entre sus manos mientras nerviosa se estremecía ante la fulminante mirada del pelinegro.

Ichigo lo noto, y por alguna razón se sintió desvanecer al verla tan indefensa de esa manera. Su cuerpo actuó por si solo, y hundido en sus pensamientos de tenerla entre sus brazos, sus manos lo llevaron a tomar su mentón para que lo viera fijamente a los ojos. Un tanto sorprendido por sus acciones y sin querer arrepentirse después, deposito un suave beso en su frente que la hizo estremecer de por vida. Orihime sentía como se le ponían los pelos de punta, cada entraña de su cuerpo, cada electrizante fibra de sus huesos hicieron eco en cuanto comenzó a taladrar a prisa su corazón. Ichigo se aventuro desde la frente de la pelinaranja hasta sus orejas tan suaves como la seda, sentía como las manos de Orihime se recargaban sobre su pecho por el peso de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué me has hecho Orihime?- susurro el mago a su oreja haciendo que ambas se alzaran por la sorpresa de su voz retumbando por todo su cuerpo.

La ojigris se aferro con fuerza al traje de Ichigo con su respiración agitada, completamente conmovida por su voz que hacia un eco resonante en todo su ser. Nunca pensó que sus nuevas orejas o incluso su cola, le darían tales sorpresas. Jamás en su vida había experimentado algo que le causara tanto estruendo, y eso que solo susurro a su oreja, ni siquiera quiere imaginar lo que le suceda cuando al pervertido de Ichigo se le ocurra otras cosas. De seguro que estalla. Pero es raro, porque para ella, que su cuerpo reaccione de esa manera ante un hombre era algo nuevo, ni siquiera los momentos vividos ni el beso con Grimmjow fueron capaces de despertar eso, o algo similar.

«_Esta es la primera vez que siento a mi cuerpo temblar de esta manera, nunca había estado mi respiración tan agitada ni siquiera con un buen susto me eh exasperado de este modo. Fue una sensación suscitadle que me incitaba a mas en cualquier momento. Con el simple roce de su respiración a mi piel, puedo sentirlo, este efecto que tiene en mi, es… placentero_» pensó Orihime cerrando sus ojos para evitar chocar con la mirada marrón.

Pero de un momento a otro, el peso que estaba sobre su cuerpo había desaparecido. Impresionada abrió los ojos para ver a un Ichigo bajando rápido las escaleras para cerrar la puerta. Con una velocidad extraordinaria giro la perilla cambiando el círculo de color azul a negro.

Rukia quien se percato del sonido al girar el círculo salió de la cocina para ver quien era.

-Maestro Ichigo, ¿Saldrá?- pregunto Rukia recargándose sobre el barandal. Ichigo abrió la puerta mostrando una terrible oscuridad afuera, En realidad ¿Qué era ese lugar?

-Rukia, dile a nuestra ama de casa que no se entusiasme demasiado- pronuncio desapareciendo al cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que harás Orihime?- cuestiono Rukia recargada en el barandal de las escaleras mientras observaba a una pelinaranja completamente sonrojada.

-¡Me maltrato!- exclamo Kon disfrutando de su nueva leña -¡Si muero, Ichigo muere conmigo!- Inoue tomo la escoba y camino con un ceño fruncido hacia las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta.

-¡Soy una ama de casa!- rezongó -¡Es obvio que mi trabajo es limpiar!- aclaro completamente enfurruñada.

Renji quien entraba con unas bolsas nuevas para la basura, corrió de golpe hacia Orihime al percatarse de que la pelinaranja ya había subido un escalón hacia el segundo piso. Brinco dos escalones para posarse frente a la ojigris quien lo miraba con un ceño nada apacible.

-¡No!, ¡El segundo piso no!- voceo nervioso por el ceño de la pelinaranja.

Inoue rio de manera altiva al escuchar las simples frases de Renji. El pequeño pelirrojo comenzó a temblar nervioso al no entender el significado de aquella maliciosa sonrisa.

-Si yo fuera tú, guardaría rápido mis cosas de valor- pronuncio lista para dar el siguiente paso al segundo escalón.

-¡Deja mi habitación para después!- grito subiendo con alteración las escaleras. Orihime rio.

-Mi pequeña explosión me devolvió la fuerza- comento mentalizándose sobre la otra mugre que se podría encontrar ahí arriba. Sin saber que, se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

* * *

><p>-¡No puedo permitir eso!- exclamo azotando ambas manos sobre la mesa -¡Sabes perfectamente que solo estamos aquí para festejar el festival de la flor! ¡No hay suficiente tiempo!-<p>

-¡El tiempo nunca es bueno en momentos críticos! ¡Pero lo necesito, necesito ese permiso!- grito con mas fuerza apretando sus puños a los costados, Matsumoto que llevaba como mas de media hora ahí parada, solo se dedicaba a observar el persistente debate que llevaba Grimmjow con su superior, la comandante Nelliel tu Odelschwanck. Una mujer hermosa como la clara imagen de una rosa, pero fuerte como el vigor de una espina. La rubia suspiro rendida, ya llevaban tiempo discutiendo sobre lo mismo. Sin saber que lo único que hacían era perder tiempo valioso. Que en esos preciados momentos Orihime pudiera estar corriendo un terrible peligro, y ellos solo continuaban deliberando inútilmente.

-¡General Grimmjow es impredecible que vengas en estas circunstancias a pedir algo como esto!- voceo con enojo tratando de reprimir los terribles celos que comenzaban a apoderarse de su corazón.

-¡Lo se! Y estoy al tanto de mis actos, nunca he pedido nada, tampoco es como si tuviera el derecho directo de hacerlo. ¡Pero esto es una emergencia!- explico con el corazón y alma en la boca. Matsumoto se sintió triste al observar la sensible mirada del peli azul, estaba segura que él era la persona que ahora mismo cargaba con más dolor. Su rostro mostraba la incesante preocupación y la terrible preocupación que su ser sentía.

En segundos parecía que el hombre fuerte y respetable se podía desfallecer roto en llanto por una mujer. «_Es difícil Grimmjow, pero hay que ser fuertes. Estoy segura de que Orihime esta bien_» pensaba la rubia mientras enterraba las uñas en sus propias manos, tratando de convencerse que solo era un sueño, o que simplemente Inoue había salido a una de sus aventuras fuera de la ciudad. Si eso era… «_Pero la ultima vez que estuve con ella se hallaba enferma… Orihime ¿Dónde estarás?_» se preguntaba la oji azul conteniendo los agonizantes sollozos que se hallaban en su pecho.

-¡Estamos en tiempos de guerra! Se me hace algo muy injusto que prefieras salvar a una sola persona que a tu propio pueblo…- pronuncio indiferente.

-¿Cómo puedo salvar a mi pueblo si no puedo proteger a una persona que es parte de el?- sugirió triste.

-¡ES SOLO UNA VIDA A COMPARACION D-

-¡ES MI VIDA!- interrumpió atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. Hasta la de Matsumoto.

-¿Uh?- pronuncio sorprendida Nelliel quien no quería creer en la desgracia que sus oídos le habían profanado.

-Ella es mi vida… yo tome mi decisión de ser Elite por ella. ¡Me prometí a mi mismo que la protegería!- enfatizo mas aumentando la triste sorpresa en el bello rostro de su comandante –Desde que su padre murió yo… comprendí que en realidad ella estaba completamente sola. Sus sonrisas eran mas para terceras personas que para ella misma y yo no quería eso…- Grimmjow se levanto al sentir la temblorosa mano de Matsumoto sobre su hombro brindándole apoyo con múltiples lagrimas en sus ojos, el peli azul solo sonrió triste –Yo anhelo que ella sonría como antes, por eso decidí protegerla, jurando que haría todo lo posible para que nunca estuviera sola y mucho menos perdida. ¡Es por eso que tienes que dejarme ir! ¡Nelliel! ¡Yo soy el único que puede traerla de vuelta!- la mujer de cabello verde no opto mas que esconder su mirada afligida tras sus alborotadas hebras. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Se sentía sucia por tener el destino de esa mujer sobre la palma de sus manos…

¿Por qué todos la veían como la mala del cuento? Ella no tuvo la culpa de su perdida, pero si tiene la opción de encontrarla y traerla de vuelta. Y eso es lo que la volvía loca. ¿Cuántas veces no trato de ganarse su corazón mientras se encontraban lejos? Aun así, ese hombre estaba ciego. Sus hermosos zafiros nunca mostraron tal atención y mucho menos tristeza o preocupación por ella. ¿Tan importante es esa amistad de la infancia? No, no es eso. {_¡Ella es mi vida!_ } al diablo con la amistad, él no la ve de esa manera… y ella sabia la respuesta, pero por alguna mala racha que le revuelve el estomago y aprisiona su corazón, no quiere aceptarlo. Porque sabe que muy en el fondo de su propio ser, ese hombre que reclama el amor de una amiga, abarca un profundo espacio en su corazón sin que él se diera cuenta.

-En ese caso no tenemos otra opción…- hablo atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa- Comandante Nelliel, el general Grimmjow tiene razón en sus palabras- dijo apoyando a su indiscutible amigo.

-¿Y cual es esa razón general Hitsugaya?- cuestiono Nelliel mordiendo su lengua para reprimir las lagrimas.

-Un hombre es incapaz de preservar algo si no puede proteger a la mujer que ama- pronuncio con voz firme que hasta la seguridad en sus palabras se reflejaba a través del brillo de sus ojos turquesas. «_La mujer que ama_» pensó apretando su pecho con dolor la peli verde.

Miro a Grimmjow que estrechaba la mano de Matsumoto aun sobre su hombro, solo fue capaz de dedicarle una falsa sonrisa y tras un fuerte suspiro dicto…

-De acuerdo- pronuncio observando la felicidad en la mirada del peli azul –Las tropas de los generales Grimmjow e Hitsugaya se encargaran de la búsqueda de Orihime Inoue sobre las tierras norte y este- ordeno trayendo mas calma a la pequeña sala de conferencias –El general Shinji acompañado por la general Hiyori irán rumbo al sur y oeste con el mismo objetivo en mente, mientras que las demás tropas comandadas principalmente por el general Nnoitra y su servidora se encargaran de abastecer a los pueblos vecinos preparándose para la guerra que se avecina-

-¡Entendido!- exclamaron los presentes.

-En ese caso debemos ir tomando rumbo y co-

-un momento- llamo la peli verde –todos acataran la orden con la siguiente condición, Grimmjow, Hitsugaya, Shinji y Hiyori prometan que pase lo que pase, ustedes volverán con bien- dijo dedicándole una sincera sonrisa al hombre que amaba –Y Grimmjow… definitivamente tienes que traerla de vuelta- pronuncio sonriente por fuera, pero con un terrible dolor por dentro.

-¡Lo prometo!- afirmo con la determinación vuelta en llamas sobre sus ojos.

Los generales optaron por seguir las órdenes y salir de la habitación. Cuando se calmo un poco y al cerciorarse de estar completamente sola, Nelliel, la comandante de la cual todos admiran por ser la mujer más fuerte, se desvaneció sobre la mesa sollozando la desgracia de su destino. Tanta era su confianza sobre la desértica habitación que partió en llanto gimoteando cada vez mas fuerte, soportando el dolor en sus brazos por las enterradas de uñas que constantemente se causaba. Nunca pensó que el amor podía ser mas duro o doloroso que adquirir una herida profunda en la batalla. En esos momentos preferiría que alguien hábil se colara por la puerta y acabara con su sufrimiento en un instante.

-Si realmente quieres que él te escuche podrías llorar mas fuerte…- Nelliel se levanto de golpe con el rostro en sorpresa y chorreado por su incesante llanto, percatándose de la bella presencia que se hallaba frente a ella tendiéndole un pañuelo blanco. Era la mujer que se hallaba hace unos momentos con Grimmjow, aquella famosa rubia de ojos azules de la que todo Solrafila's habla.

-¿Cómo es que entraste?- interrogo por que estaba casi cien porciento segura de estar totalmente sola en esa sala.

-Nunca salí…- Oh, así que en realidad ella se estaba volviendo más débil.

–Si verdaderamente lo amas ¿podrías limpiarte el rostro y salir adelante?- cuestiono la oji azul acercándose a la mesa donde Nelliel se hallaba sentada.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy llorando por alguien? Tal vez solo me duele el estomago- contesto defensiva.

-Entonces solo te estas engañando a ti misma- enfatizo sincera –y conozco ese adolorido rostro mas que nadie- confeso la rubia con tristeza –anda tómalo- invito con el pañuelo frente a su cara. Nelliel lo tomo con rudeza para después levantarse y acercarse a la puerta.

-Si lo conoces más que nadie dime ¿Que fue lo que hiciste para detenerlo?- cuestiono tratando de encontrar la manera de reprimir esos agonizantes sentimientos, como si esa mujer, quien parecía experta, pudiera callar todas las dudas que albergaban en su mente.

-Nada- contesto desconcertando a la peli verde–No eh hecho nada para detenerlo, nuca pude hacerlo así que nunca hare algo por ello. El tiempo es el único que ha curado esta herida, y la verdad, siéndote sincera no creo que eso haya sido suficiente- profundizo abrazándose a ella misma –Por que el paso del tiempo es como cualquier analgésico que trata el dolor temporalmente, pero que en cualquier momento puede retornar-

-¿Es así de aflictivo el amor?- cuestionó retirando las lagrimas gracias al pañuelo.

-Como no tienes una idea-

-En ese caso si no hay algo que se pueda hacer, yo misma encontrare la salida a este sufrimiento- hablo mientras salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Suerte… espero que puedas encontrar lo que yo nunca me empeñe por buscar- susurro la oji azul recordando el terrible horror que sentía por la magia, y el espeluznante sentimiento de amarla a la vez por su causa. Por causa de ese chico que juro estar con ella por siempre, y que al crecer se había esfumado como el humo que salía por las calderas del castillo andante.

{_Tus sueños no son los míos_}

_«No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de eso… Gin»_ pensaba Matsumoto mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la residencia Elite.

Ya afuera, se encontró con Grimmjow, quien insistió en acompañarla hasta su casa. Conversaron como cualquier persona normal, sobre el cálido tiempo, los eventos próximos, evitando tocar el tema o el nombre de Orihime Inoue.

Cuando llegaron ambos se llevaron la gran sorpresa de encontrarse con una exaltada Tatsuki.

-¡Matsumoto!- exclamo efusiva con la preocupación alta en el rostro.

-Tatsuki…-susurro -¡Tatsuki!- la rubia corrió hacia los brazos de su querida hermana para caer en una ola de emociones nada agradables -¡Tatsuki Orihime ah… Orihime ah desaparecido!- contó con suficientes lagrimas en los ojos como para creer que esta vez, la hermosa mujer hablaba enserio.

Tatsuki la vio entre sorprendida y alarmada, aunque la terrible noticia ya la sabia, el ver a su fuerte hermana dejarse llevar por las emociones tan fácilmente le preocupaba.

-Lo se Matsumoto… Grimmjow me ah contado sobre ello- explico mientras acariciaba su cabello con ternura –No es momento para ponernos de esta manera ni mucho menos para llorar… conozco a Orihime y sé que debe haber una razón por la cual ella se a marchado-

-Tatsuki tiene razón, Matsumoto… así que límpiate esas lagrimas ¿de acuerdo?- dijo el oji azul mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. La rubia admiro sorprendida la seriedad en los rostros de ambos jóvenes, como si en sus mentes ellos ya habían asimilado la idea de que, en cualquier momento Orihime volvería con ellos.

-Entremos- comento Tatsuki –hay algo importante de lo que tengo que hablarles-

Todos ingresaron a la casa en silencio. Las repentinas palabras de Tatsuki les causaban curiosidad, pero a la vez sentían que si las escuchaban algo extraño pasaría, algo terminaría. Matsumoto por su parte se mantuvo al margen, pero no intento preguntar nada al respecto, después de todo Tatsuki lo diría y aunque no quiera tendrá que escuchar lo peor que se pudiera haber imaginado. Grimmjow tomo asiento mientras observaba a Tatsuki un poco mas seria de lo normal. Algo no andaba bien, el silencio los atormentaba y la intriga por saber que era aquello que guardaba la pelinegra les carcomía la ansiedad de sus almas.

-Tatsuki…- finalmente el oji azul decidió ponerle fin al asunto.

-Lo se… es solo que se me hace extraño para mí pensar de esta manera- la rubia juntó sus cejas en un leve ceño fruncido.

-¡Habla de una vez Tatsuki!- grito sorprendiendo a los presentes. La pelinegra rio.

-De acuerdo… por lo que me he enterado Grimmjow conseguiste el permiso para ir en busca de Orihime ¿verdad?- el peli azul asintió aun sin entender el significado de esas palabras –suponiendo esto tus tropas saldrán mañana al amanecer…-

-cuanto antes mejor- contesto.

-¿Cuál es el punto Tatsuki?- cuestiono Matsumoto.

-El punto es que yo… no podre ir con ustedes- confeso para sorpresa de ambos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Pensé que nos ayudarías! Hablamos de Orihime después de todo- exclamo la voluptuosa rubia.

-¡Lo se! Pero viendo la manera en que están trabajando estoy al tanto de que ninguno de ustedes podrá quedarse- hablo mientras hacia ademanes con sus manos –conozco los principios básicos de la magia, y el ser emisario es uno de ellos ¡Se que puedo ser de mucha utilidad si Orihime vuelve en cualquier momento a Solrafila's!- explico.

-Pero Tatsuki t-

-Espera Matsumoto- interrumpió mientras tomaba su menton asimilando pensar en la eficiente respuesta que había formulado la pelinegra –Tatsuki tiene razón-

-¿Qué? ¿Grimmjow tu también?- cuestiono la oji azul preocupada por el extraño estado calculador de su hermana y amigo.

-Piénsalo un poco Matsumoto, -reclamo para tomar su atención- si Orihime decide volver a Solrafila's lo mas rápido para saber aquella noticia seria un mes desde el lugar en donde estemos, eso nos quitaría tiempo además de que nuestro periodo de búsqueda no es lo suficientemente largo para encontrarla –explico con certeza –en cambio si contamos con la magia de un emisario la noticia llegaría a nuestros oídos mas tardar un día, seria demasiado útil. Nunca pensé que pudieras pensar de esa manera Tatsuki, te felicito- elogio Grimmjow.

-¿Verdad? No fue mucho, en realidad ni siquiera tuve tiempo para pensarlo claramente solamente lo tome como reserva, después de todo existe la posibilidad de que Orihime regrese- conto feliz por su gran hazaña.

-¡Esperen un momento!- grito Matsumoto con sus manos formando una cruz de desaprobación –Tatsuki ¿Por qué tu?- cuestiono a lo que la pelinegra trato de evitar –Pensé que nos ayudarías desde Siana junto con la señorita Unohana- comento aun sin comprender del todo.

-lo se, es solo que conociendo bien los términos de la magia me he dado cuenta de que realmente no es lo mio- hablo sorprendiendo por completo a Matsumoto.

-¿Pero de que hablas? ¡Estudiar magia y controlarla como una verdadera hechicera siempre fue tu sueño!-

-Bueno no del todo…- dijo rascando su mejilla –mas bien lo vi como un hobby después de todo lo único que me causaba la magia era curiosidad-

-Pero Tatsuki…-

-¡Ya basta Matsumoto!- grito turbando a la hermosa rubia –Creo que es hora de que nos encontremos a nosotras mismas… y que dejemos de mentirnos-

-No sé de que me hablas…- negó dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Es que no entiendes? ¡Te estoy dando la oportunidad de reconstruir tu vida! ¡Matsumoto estudia magia en mi lugar!- voceo exaltando a ambos chicos de ojos azules.

-¡Tatsuki ser una aprendiz te ha dejado con el cerebro hecho una mierda!- exclamo haciendo reír a cierto peli azul y provocando sonrojo en la pelinegra.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- contratacó -¡Esto es por ti! Se cuanto añoras la magia Matsumoto… se cuanto añoras rencontrarte con esa persona ¿o acaso lo has olvidado tan fácilmente?- cuestiono con cierto énfasis en las ultimas palabras.

-¡No! ¡Eso nunca!- contesto recordando el vago encuentro con ese chico que clamaba a la magia mas que a otra cosa. Y la terrible despedida que se profano ella misma aquella noche de nieve blanca.

{_-Pero por primera vez en mi vida me he dado cuenta de que hay algo más importante que la magia para mi Rangiku- esas palabras… aun puedo escucharlas entre mis lamentos y sentir como tu voz resuena en el mas arrinconado lugar de mi interior._

_-¿Y que es Gin?- si tan solo en esa ocasión yo hubiera sido mas lista, si tan solo hubiera comprendido solo la mitad de tus palabras…_

_-Tú…- en esa ocasión solo sonreíste y besaste tiernamente mi frente, yo no comprendía, tan solo era una niña. Y al final de cuentas seguí siendo egoísta –Ven conmigo Rangiku, huyamos juntos hacia un lugar lejano en donde la magia hará de nosotros el amor eterno…- no sabes cuanto eh esperado por eso hasta ahora, Gin. Pero seguía sin comprender, y seguía siendo egoísta. Aun no entendía que el latido de mi corazón, era ocasionado por el gran amor que aun te tengo. Así que decidí ocultarlo, y de la forma más cruel decidí alejarte de mí._

_-Lo siento Gin. Tus sueños no son los míos- ¿Por qué he de ser tan tonta en el amor? Siento que lo único que hago bien es herir a las personas. Yo no quise herirte, tan solo quiero expresarte un sincero lo siento…_}

-¿Entonces? ¿Con cuantos hombres mas necesitas casarte para comprender que no hay nadie en la tierra que pueda hacerte feliz de la manera en la que él lo hizo?- grito respirando entrecortada observando como las cristalinas lagrimas caían por lo hermosos océanos azules de su hermana.

-Tatsuki… quiero verlo- clamo la joven rompiendo en llanto sobre sus rodillas, ¿Cuántas veces tenia que llorar ese día para convencerse a si misma de que en verdad lo extrañaba?

-Tranquila… lo harás. Es por eso que tienes que convertirte en la aprendiz de la señorita Unohana- conto mientras se inclinaba hacia ella para remover sus lágrimas, y una vez mas Grimmjow la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Pero… al convertirte en aprendiz haces un pacto con el hechicero maestro- clamo sabiendo los hechos y lo difícil que seria la tarea de llevarlo a cabo.

-Lo se- dijo sin ninguna preocupación.

-¡Entonces como quieres que sea su aprendiz si el pacto lleva tu nombre!- exclamo nerviosa y mareada de tanto llorar y gritar.

-Es por eso que también los reuní aquí, tengo un plan para eso- dijo mientras escondía una sonrisa maliciosa. Tatsuki llamo con su mano a Matsumoto para que se acercara hacia ella, la pelinegra se dirigió a su oreja para poder susurrarle el plan dejando a un consternado Grimmjow observando la escena.

-¡Oí Oí! ¡Déjense de secretos y diganm-

-¡¿Qué?- grito Matsumoto interrumpiendo al oji azul ante la sonrisa de Tatsuki.

-¿Qué de que? ¿Qué te dijo mujer?- grito Grimmjow desesperado por saber el retorcido plan de Tatsuki.

-Je je, El plan es… personalidades invertidas- explico la pelinegra con su dedo en alto dejando mas dudoso al pobre de Grimmjow.

-Y eso es…-

-Cambiar de cuerpos… o algo parecido- dijo con una gota en su cabeza – "Hanten shita jinkaku" es el conjuro para cambiar de personalidad, consiste en una ilusión hacia terceros ojos-

-¡Dime una explicación mas detallada! Te recuerdo que desconozco todo acerca de la magia- refunfuño cruzado de brazos mientras Tatsuki lo veía de una manera indiferente y suspiraba.

-Entenderás si te digo que tus ojos y los de las demás personas verán a Matsumoto como si fuera yo, y a mí como si fuera Matsumoto- dijo tratando de explicarle al hombre que parecía que portaba un signo de interrogación en la cara. La pelinegra suspiro una vez más.

-déjame ver si entendí, cuando ya hayan llevado a cabo ese conjuro de hanten no sé que, ¿las veré a ustedes a la inversa?- cuestiono a lo que Matsumoto asintió –entonces, la persona que se quedara aquí será Tatsuki pero las personas la verán como Matsumoto, y la que se ira con nosotros en realidad será Matsumoto pero la veremos como Tatsuki-

-Así es- afirmo la pelinegra.

-Es solo un simple cambio de cuerpos- dijo sin darle importancia.

-No- hablo –En realidad nosotras nunca cambiamos, aun con el conjuro si nos miráramos en un espejo seguiríamos siendo nosotras, es por eso que es un conjuro de ilusión, ustedes son los que nos verán de esa manera-

-Ohh… que útil esta resultando esto de la magia- comento Grimmjow –eso nos vendría muy bien en el campo de batalla, te imaginas hacernos pasar por un comandante del ejército contrario y relevar todas las órdenes para detener la guerra, seria demasiado útil-

-Eso es imposible Grimmjow después de todo los superiores que rigen son hechiceros- dijo Matsumoto –es inútil intentarlo- el chico solo sonrío como tonto rascándose la cabeza.

-Bien entonces… Matsumoto que te parece si empezamos con el conjuro, además de que tengo que enseñarte todo lo que he aprendido en meses-

-¡Eso es imposible! Solo nos quedan horas- reclamo la rubia.

-pues tendrás que esforzarte- pronuncio Tatsuki en tono de regaño.

-¡Ehh! ¡No quiero!- exclamaba la oji azul en tono de puchero. Tatsuki comenzó a reprenderla pero paro al ver a Grimmjow subir las escaleras. Desde que había terminado de hablar sobre la utilidad de la magia, su rostro se había vuelto mas serio de lo normal.

-Grimmjow…- susurro la chica en tono preocupado.

-Lo siento, necesito descansar un poco para mañana- hablo con una sonrisa fingida –iré a dormir ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Grimmjow!- llamo Matsumoto poniéndose de pie en una pose definitiva -¡No tienes por qué mostrar ese rostro!- exclamo sorprendiendo al hombre de ojos zafiro -¡Estoy segura de que la traerás de vuelta!- pronuncio con una sonrisa que contagio al peli azul.

-¡De eso no hay duda!- sonrió subiendo las escaleras hasta desaparecer.

-Tatsuki… tengo que contarte algo- hablo la rubia.

-De acuerdo… la noche aun no comienza-

* * *

><p>Ah pero que desastre. ¡Todo! ¡Absolutamente todo! Era una porquería en esa casa. No quisiera ofender ni mucho discriminar a las personas que vivían en ella pero… ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo han podido sobrevivir hasta ahora? ¿De alguna enfermedad? ¿De una epidemia? Podrían ser causantes de una gran pandemia si fuera posible, y ellos ni en cuenta. Hizo bien en mentalizarse anteriormente por que las sorpresas iban de mal en peor. Primero las escaleras en cada rinconcito o había polvo o alguno que otro animal colándose de nuevo para anidarse ahí. ¡Pero no! Orihime Inoue nunca lo perdonaría.<p>

No le hace si hasta usar insecticida fuera necesario, ella usaría las herramientas necesarias y las que tendría a su alcanza para deshacerse de todo lo inmundo de ese castillo andante. Las telarañas en las esquinas de las paredes, el polvo que revoloteaba con cada barrida. Esto parece nunca tener fin. En constantes ocasiones pensó que una ayuda de magia no le vendría nada mal pero… el tonto seductor pervertido de Ichigo se le ocurrió prohibir el uso de magia por un tiempo dentro del castillo, haciéndole mas difícil y pesado el trabajo. Además de que desaparece sin ayudar, vaya mago que se había encontrado.

En fin. Después de terminar con las agotadoras escaleras, continuo con el siguiente cuarto que… al parecer era el baño. Aunque a eso no se le podría haber llamado baño. ¡Se le hacia demasiado imposible creer que ese fuera el lugar en donde anteriormente Ichigo se había dado una ducha! Todo el cuarto estaba chamuscado de pinturas de colores, la bañera, la taza, el espejo, todo. El humo del agua caliente tenia un olor a podrido, y el agua que se encontraba en la bañera, era totalmente negra, hasta juro ver burbujas emanando de ella. Parecía el agua chocrosa y putrefacta de cualquier vil pantano, y que en cualquier momento un enorme ataque de ranas venenosas o hasta la puntiaguda trompa de un cocodrilo con sus filosos dientes podían asomarse y devorarla en un parpadeo.

Era asqueroso. Hasta le daba miedo acercarse. Pero tenia que hacerlo el olor que habitaba ahí no era bueno, y como debía limpiar ese lugar, no tenía más de otra que entrar y abrir la ventana que estaba cerca de la bañera. Cuando la abrió el humo negro salió desprendido y la brisa del verano le dijo un armonioso hola a su rostro, desde ahí podía verse todo, una bella vista le proporcionaba aquella ventana. Miro hacia arriba, debajo de izquierda y derecha, de todos los ángulos que su cuello le fueran posibles, observo todo, las laminas del extraño castillo, las largas chimeneas que se veían desprendidas hacia el cielo, la altura en la que se encontraba en la cual desde ahí todo, absolutamente todo parecía la divertida villa de cualquier hormiga. Montañas, enormes montañas cafés con cierto pelaje verde de frente, otras con un poco de blanco en sus puntas, todo lo observaba admirada, tanto que le dieron ganas de felicitar a Kon por su arduo trabajo de mover tal monstruoso castillo.

-¡Asombroso!- grito enérgica la pelinaranja -¡Kon! ¡Kon!- exclamo corriendo mientras bajaba unas cuantas escaleras y así asomarse para ver la chimenea en donde se hallaba la simpática llama -¿Estas moviendo el castillo?-

-¡Cuánto alboroto! ¡Claro que lo estoy moviendo!- contesto indignado mientras lamia una astilla de madera.

-¡Eres genial Kon!- elogio la ojigris a una sorprendida llama –Tu magia es de primera. Te mal juzgue completamente- aclamo Orihime mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se regresaba a lo suyo, sin poder llegar a observar como la llama roja adquiría un color rosado por la vergüenza que le causaron sus palabras.

-¿T-Te parece?- cuestiono para el mismo mientras de un momento a otro sintió como la adrenalina de la felicidad lo cautivaba por completo -¡De verdad te parece! ¡Si verdad!- grito exasperado mientras se hacia mas grande, de pronto un fuerte zumbido se escucho a lo alto, y de las chimeneas flamas de colores comenzaban a salir gracias a la felicidad que Kon sentía en ese momento.

Orihime quien termino de subir las escaleras, giro hacia todos lados mientras buscaba algo con sus ojos. Primero se encontró con Renji quien cargaba como tres libros, un bonche de papeles y algunos frascos. El pelirrojo la miro nervioso de seguro pensó que ya iba en busca de su habitación para limpiarla como loca al igual que toda la casa.

-¡NO! ¡Todavía no!- grito el chico nervioso mientras cerraba la puerta a una indiferente Orihime. Pues la ojigris ni caso le había hecho, ella seguía buscando por todos lados. Hasta que hallo otra puerta. La chica se acercó y tomo de la perilla estaba algo atascada por lo que jalo más fuerte pero pudo con ella. Lo que mostro fue una pequeña terraza a donde podía salir y ver el panorama. Se acercó al barandal y admiro todo lo que sus ojos pudieron observar, los verdes pastos, los bosques que eran enormes parecían pequeñas piezas de ajedrez, los animales que corrían eran una tribu de hormigas, los siervos que subían las montañas a lo lejos parecían que volaban sobre las nubes de nieve, y el enorme mar que aparecía enfrente brillaba gracias a los rayos del sol. Renji quien ya había terminado de acomodar su habitación, se subió al barandal para estar a la altura de Orihime y observar juntos el bello panorama.

-¡Es hermoso!- admiro la ojigris mientras su rostro se miraba nostálgico. Ciertamente si ella nunca se hubiera aventurado a buscar ayuda a su maldición que ya no era tan molesta, jamás habría conocido un lugar así de hermoso.

-Se llama "Star lake" –comento el pelirrojo- pero al amo Ichigo le gusta llamarle el lago de las estrellas, dice que no hay otra forma mas hermosa que llamarlo por su significado original- Orihime de una manera u otra al imaginarse a Ichigo decir esas palabras en su modo seductor, le traía un enorme sonrojo a su rostro y unos terribles escalofríos que ya se sentía una pervertida por pensar en el de esa manera -¿Qué es eso?- Pero gracias a dios que Renji pudo sacarla de sus pensamientos impuros.

Ambos se acercaron al ver una rama que se encontraba atorada entre las láminas del castillo.

-Orihime hay algo atorado ahí- comento Renji mientras se inclinaba para ver un poco mejor.

-Renji dame una mano- llamo la pelinaranja mientras tomaba la rama de la punta y Renji de abajo. Juntos lo inclinaron hacia un lado y después hacia arriba para sacarlo de la lámina.

-¡Un espantapájaros!- grito el pelirrojo.

-Es el señor nabo, por lo que veo le gusta estar de cabeza- dijo Orihime mientras veía junto a Renji como el singular espantapájaros saltaba hacia un capote de lamina del castillo –parece que le gusto a la extraña criatura, me ha seguido hasta aquí-

-Orihime ¿Estas segura de que no eres una bruja?- cuestiono Renji con cierta desconfianza.

-Si. Soy la bruja mas limpia de la faz de la tierra- bromeo.

Después de seguir con el camino, Kon decidió descansar aparcando el castillo cerca del lago, así Orihime aprovecho para sacar la ropa recién lavada. Con ayuda de Renji, Rukia y hasta del señor nabo.

Ataron un mecate realmente largo a uno de los brazos del señor nabo, este corrió lo más lejos posible mientras iban colgando la ropa para secarla.

-¡Nabo no lo pongas tan tenso!- exclamo Rukia mientras jalaba el mecate.

Terminando de colgar la ropa sacaron una mesa pequeña y gracias a Rukia disfrutaron de un buen té acompañado por panecillos.

-Parece que le gusta secar la ropa- comento la pelinegra mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

-Si. Gracias a él, se secaran enseguida- hablo Orihime perdida entre la cristalina iluminación del sol sobre el agua.

-Nabo debe permanecer a la familia de los demonios- dijo Renji observando al espantapájaros que saltaba de un lado a otro con el mecate amarrado a su brazo.

-¡Es cierto!- dijo Rukia –A Kon parece no impórtale-

-tienes razón Rukia, tal vez sea un demonio de la muerte- pensó mientras posaba su dedo sobre el mentón –pero… me ha traído a este maravillo lugar- susurro mientras admiraba la vista. Con pequeños bostezos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se quedo profundamente dormida con una hermosa y relajante imagen en su mente.

-¡Orihime!- la pelinaranja se levanto exaltada al escuchar su nombre de esa manera.

-Renji- clamo soñolienta.

-¡Ah! Lo siento no quería despertarte de esa manera…- pronuncio sonrojado –ya hemos acomodado todas las cosas lavadas Orihime-

-Vaya gracias. Será mejor que volvamos ¿verdad?- la ojigris se levanto de su silla mientras observaba una vez mas aquel océano que la calmaba tanto –Que misterioso. Nunca había sentido tanta paz-

-Podemos volver cuando lo desees Orihime- apoyo el pelirrojo mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Si, eso seria estupendo. Vamos- cogió la silla y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo hasta que…

-¡Orihime! ¡Renji!- gritaba Rukia que corría a toda prisa hacia donde se encontraban preocupándolos -¡Hollows!- eso fue todo. Eso fue lo único que necesitaba para darse cuenta de la gran cantidad de monstruos que venían hacia la pelinegra. Eran los mismos que aquella vez, aquellos monstruos negros con mascaras blancas que la siguieron en su primer encuentro con Ichigo. ¡Los monstruos de la bruja del waste!

-¡Rukia!- Renji corrió hacia ella para tomar la mano y regresar mas rápido junto a Orihime -¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?-

-No lo se- contesto –le he dado la orden a Kon de bloquear la atmosfera y la casa, no podemos dejar que se infiltren al castillo. Tendremos que acabar con ellos nosotros mismos-

-Son los de la bruja del waste- hablo Orihime mientras veía como el espantapájaros de sombrero rayado se posaba frente a ella –Señor nabo…-

-Lo intrigante es como entraron aquí- pronuncio Renji mientras seguía sujetando la mano de Rukia –nadie conoce la entrada a este lugar mas que el amo Ichigo y Kon, debieron haber hecho un agujero de magia al buscar la presencia de Orihime- la pelinaranja se sorprendió de eso.

-Si yo no estuviera buscando la manera de deshacerme de esto… no estarían en problemas- contesto triste.

-¡No digas eso Orihime!- exclamo Rukia -¡Te protegeremos!- comento risueña.

-¡Rukia tiene razón! ¡Es nuestro deber proteger a la mujer de nuestro amo!-dijo Renji mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-¡¿Q-Quien dijo que yo era su m-mu-mujer?- grito la ojigris sonrojada hasta por las orejas haciendo reír a ambos jóvenes.

-¿Le comentaste a Kon?- cuestiono Renji mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Rukia.

-Él fue el que me ordeno hacerlo- contesto sonrojándose.

-Entonces ya no hay nada que pueda pararnos… ¡Hagámoslo!- exclamo entusiasmado.

-¡Si!-

* * *

><p>¿Que es lo que harán Renji &amp; Rukia? Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo ;)!<p>

Eso se vio bien de serie de television ._. ok no.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capi, y en serio muchas gracias a los que le dedican algun tiempesin a mi fic :$ me hacen muy feliz, ademas de comprender mi falta de tiempo y por eso los capis leeeeeentos u_u lo siento. PERO! tengo una meta de al menos subir 3 capis (contando este) antes de este lunes que es mi Cumpleaños *O* de regalo para mi, los capitulos seran de cualquier fic asi que espero que los esperen con ansias ^^!

Sepan que mas feliz me hacen cuando me dejan REVIEWS! :D!

Los amo, besos! :$

Matta nee~~


End file.
